122 Seconds Oneshots
by xxprettyfairyxx
Summary: Here are 122 oneshots. Mostly based around Booker and Hanson but every character makes an appearance at some point.
1. Alive

Here are a series of 122 one shots. A lot of them are Hanson and Booker centric but there is a couple with other members of Jump Street, too. Like this first one. So read and review and hope you like some of these. I had fun writing them.

Also, somewhere along the way there are a few **rated M** one shots. They will be clearly labeled as such under the word count. Ok, you can read now. :)

**Title:** Alive

**Prompt #:** 019

**Word Count:** 68

**Rating:** Teen

**Characters:** Doug, Tom

**Warning:** Character Death

He thought of what he could have done. What he _should_ have done to keep this from happening.

He should have had Doug's back. He should have reacted a few seconds earlier. He should have stepped in front of him. He should have distracted the punk. He should have had his partner's back. His friend. His brother.

But he hadn't; he failed.

He was alive...

…and Doug wasn't.


	2. Playboy

**Title: **Playboy

**Prompt #: **064

**Word Count:** 166

**Rating: **Teen

**Characters: **Tom/Dennis, Doug, Judy

* * *

Tom and Doug looked up from the report they were finishing when a low whistle came from Booker. He had a magazine turned sideways.

Judy sighed and rolled her eyes. "Don't you have something constructive to do?"

"Hey, this is constructive! If I see something I don't like, I'll call Playboy and be sure to let them know, okay?" He smirked and turned the page in his magazine. Judy shook her head at the smart assed remark but decided to let him be.

After a few more minutes, Tom stood and marched over to Dennis. He knocked his legs off of the metal desk and took a seat there. He snatched the magazine out of Booker's hands and flipped through it quickly. "Hey!" Dennis exclaimed in protest.

Tom put the Playboy back on the desk. "It's my lunch break, Dennis."

"Yeah, so?" Booker asked, reaching for the magazine.

"So if you come with me, I'll give you more of a jolt than this magazine ever will."


	3. Soft

**Title:** Soft

**Prompt #:** 006

**Word Count:** 204

**Rating:** PG

**Characters:** Doug, Harry, Judy, Fuller, Tom/Dennis

**Warning:** Cute and Fluffy

* * *

Tom was in a bad mood. The chapel seemed to be walking on eggshells around him. Even Penhall couldn't get a smile out of him that morning.

Booker arrived back at the chapel at a little after three. He had a brown paper bag under one arm. "Hiya, Tommy!" He greeted his boyfriend.

Tom grunted out a 'hello' in response.

Dennis frowned a little. Then he looked back down at the bag he carried. With a smile, he walked over to Tom's desk. Judy, Harry, Doug and Fuller watched him curiously, wondering if they should stop him before Tom shot laser beams from his eyes.

Dennis set the bag on Tom's desk and took a seat on the corner of it. "What's this?" Tom asked. Dennis smirked and motioned for him to open it and see for himself. Tom reached in and pulled out a stuffed teddy bear. Dennis bit his lip, waiting for a reaction from Tom.

After a few seconds of staring at it, Tom broke into a wide smile. "It's soft," he said, rubbing its' ear. The other officers let out a sigh of relief as Tom's temper was diffused.

Dennis reached over and petted the fake fur, too. "Yeah, soft."


	4. Coma

**Title: **Coma

**Prompt #: **075

**Word Count:** 180

**Rating: **Teen

**Characters: **Judy, Harry

Judy unconsciously looked over at his desk again. It seemed to be all she had been doing for the last half hour as she stumbled through her report. It was still void of its' usual occupant. She glanced back down at the report spread out over her desk.

She missed her partner. She missed the way they joked. How he would know when something was wrong. Sure, she had Hanson and Penhall, but they weren't as close as he was. It hurt to know he wouldn't walk to her desk and ask her to come over to watch the game and have some pizza. She missed his smile. His ability to carry on a meaningful conversation, which was somewhat of a struggle for her other coworkers. She missed his voice. His sense of humor. His loyalty. His companionship. Most of all, Judy just missed _him_. She tried to stop thinking about things like that. 'He will be back,' she had to keep reminding herself.

Because he wasn't dead. Harry was just in a coma.

Sometimes Judy couldn't tell the difference.


	5. Belong

**Title: **Belong

**Prompt #: **031

**Word Count:** 181

**Rating: **Teen

**Characters: **Tom, Doug, Dennis, Judy, Harry, Fuller

**Warning: **Strong language

Doug shoved him back forcefully. "Leave him alone!" he defended Tom.

"I can do whatever I want. Let Tommy-boy stand up for himself for once," Dennis said angrily.

"Fuck you, Booker," Tom spat.

"Guys, stop it! This is ridiculous," Judy tried to intervene, before they started fighting with more than their words.

"Ooh, strong words, Hanson. You better go wash your mouth out for that one," Booker smirked.

"He said 'Fuck off!'" Doug spoke.

"Yeah? Or what?" Dennis stepped closer to Doug. Doug shoved him and Dennis punched him the stomach. They went after each other again, but were stopped. Harry and Tom grabbed Doug while Dennis was pulled back by the collar of his shirt by Fuller.

"Knock it off!" their captain shouted. The officers restrained themselves in their captain's presence.

"Face it, Booker, you don't belong here," Doug said with a little smirk before he walked away with Tom in tow.

Dennis glared after them, not wanting to admit how much that comment stung. Doug was right; he didn't belong and never would as far as they were concerned.


	6. Ignore

**Title: **Ignore

**Prompt #: **028

**Word Count:** 172

**Rating: **PG

**Characters: **Hanson, Booker, Penhall

* * *

"Hey, Hanson," Booker tried getting his attention.

"I got it!" Hanson said as he picked up a phone and handed it to Hoffs.

"Tom?" Booker tried again. Hanson was now looking through papers. "Tommy," he said a bit louder. "I wanna ask you something."

"Go ahead, Book," he said, not bothering to look up. "Hey Harry, do you have the Adair file?"

Booker sighed as he was ignored once again. "I was, uh, wondering if- if you wou-"

Booker was interrupted by the loud entrance of Doug Penhall. "Yo, Tom! Let's get something to eat," he said.

"Yeah, sure," Hanson smiled, dropping the papers in his hands back on the desk. He followed Penhall back out of the chapel, forgetting all about Booker.

Booker sighed heavily and sat on top of the desk. "Hey Tommy, I was just wondering if you wanted to get some dinner, have a few beers; my treat," he finally got out. But like usual, he was one of the last things on Hanson's mind and completely overlooked.


	7. Tea

**Title:** Tea

**Prompt #:** 012

**Word Count:** 154

**Rating:** PG

**Characters:** Tom/Dennis, Doug

* * *

Tom grabbed the cup from Booker's desk. He downed some of the hot liquid before putting it back. Dennis raised an eyebrow as Tom made a disgusted face.

"Ew, what is that?" Tom asked.

"It's tea," Dennis said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Tom stared at him for a few moments as Dennis got back to work. "I know it's tea." Dennis looked up at him again. "Why are you drinking it?"

Dennis shrugged, "Judy made some and I happen to like tea. Is there a problem?"

"No, no, it's just… strange," Tom said as Dennis got to his feet to talk about something with Judy.

Doug paused by Tom sitting on Booker's desk. "Your boyfriend drinks tea?" he asked incredulously.

Tom nodded. "Yeah, he still surprises me everyday…" They both turned to stare at Booker who rolled his eyes before sulking at Hoff's desk from the unwanted attention.


	8. Winter

**Title: **Winter

**Prompt #: **027

**Word Count:** 154

**Rating: **PG

**Characters: **Jump Street Gang

* * *

Judy sat by Captain Fuller on the steps of Jump Street Chapel. The snow fell in light flurries. She laughed as Tom was hit in the chest with a snowball.

Doug chased Dennis with his own snowball in defense of Tom. Dennis tried to hide behind Harry, but Doug pushed Harry to the side to gain easy access. He tackled Dennis playfully to the soft snow. Tom and Harry took the liberty of piling snow on top of the two while they were down.

Fuller took a sip of his hot coffee and smiled at his young officers' antics. In between the drug cases and homicides, they needed some playtime. Anything was a welcome distraction at times.

Judy shrieked as Tom threw a small pack of snow at her from on top of Doug's shoulders. A nice, innocent snowball fight was just what everyone needed to break the tension that had been building lately.


	9. Voodoo

**Title: **Voodoo

**Prompt #: **047

**Word Count:** 158

**Rating: **PG

**Characters: **Hanson, Booker/Hoffs

* * *

Dennis was caught off guard as he was pushed into the wall. He was ready to knock whoever attacked him out flat. "Save it Booker!" Tom hissed.

"What do you want, Hanson?" He shrugged his hands off of him.

"I heard you were dating Judy?"

"Yeah, so what? That's not any of your business, man. Last I checked, she was never yours."

Tom glared at him through narrowed eyes. "Look, I'm just here to tell you something. I honestly don't want any trouble with you," Tom said in a less hostile tone.

Dennis softened his tone slightly as well and let his guard back down to a normal level. "Okay, what is it?"

"If you make Judy happy, then I can deal with it. I just want to let you know," Tom pointed a finger at Booker and spoke more threateningly, "If you hurt her, I will hunt you down and perform voodoo rites on your internal organs."


	10. Good Riddance

**Title: **Good Riddance

**Prompt #: **040

**Word Count:** 88

**Rating: **PG

**Characters: **Hanson, Penhall, mentions Booker

* * *

Tom frowned as he saw the empty desk.

He had really done it. Booker gave up his badge for Tom. They weren't really friends, they just tolerated each other most of the time. And sometimes they couldn't even do that. Yet he still risked everything to make it right. To fix the mistake Booker blamed himself for.

Would Tom have done the same if the roles were reversed? He doesn't know. "So Booker's really gone?" he asked.

"Yeah, and good riddance, right?" Penhall said.

"Yeah," Tom spoke sadly.


	11. Bone

**Title: **Bone

**Prompt #: **086

**Word Prompt:** 208

**Rating: **PG

**Characters: **Tom/Dennis

* * *

"Tommy!" Dennis was driving his lover mad.

Tom got up and went into the living room. "What do you need?"

"Will you change the movie?" Dennis looked up at him innocently.

Tom sighed and changed the tapes in the VCR. He slumped down on the couch beside Dennis, careful not to hit the cast encasing his healing broken leg.

Dennis sighed heavily. Tom ignored him as the opening credits began. Dennis sighed again.

"What now?" Tom asked a bit irately.

"I watched this one yesterday!" he whined.

Tom huffed and stormed to the TV, angrily switching out tapes. He put in one of Dennis's favorites so he wouldn't have an excuse to complain.

He settled back onto the couch. Halfway through the movie, Dennis shifted closer to Tom. He put his head on his shoulder and Tom instinctively wrapped an arm around him.

Soon, Dennis' breathing slowed and evened out. Tom felt his muscles relax further as he fell asleep. He had to smile at his lover. He was content to watch him sleep as the movie played.

"Tommy?" came a groggy voice as the end credits played.

Tom was once again at his beck and call. And he would always be as long as Dennis needed him.


	12. Steady

**Title: **Steady

**Prompt #: **045

**Word Count:** 181

**Rating: **Teen

**Characters: **Hanson

* * *

"You don't have to do this. Let me help you," Tom said.

The teen's hand shook as he held the gun. "You can't."

Tom held his own gun out steadily, wishing he didn't have to. "Please trust me; I can. Just put the gun down," he kept his voice steady as well.

The boy shook his head but Tom knew he was scared. He suddenly pulled the trigger and reacting on instinct, Tom did too. There was a searing pain in his arm. Tom looked at the kid. He was on the ground, bleeding out from his chest. He didn't move.

Car doors slammed and Doug and captain Fuller stood by Tom as paramedics soon arrived. Tom watched in silence as they pulled the boy from the pavement, before allowing himself to be tended to. All he could think was that he shouldn't have let it get this far. The situation had become out of his control a long time ago, but he didn't stop it; he thought he could handle it… And now that kid was dead because of him.


	13. Loved

**Title:** Loved

**Prompt #: **005.

**Word Count: **74

**Rating:** PG

**Characters:** Tom/Doug, Dennis

**Author's Note: **Sorry it's kinda lame. :/

* * *

Dennis glared jealously at Doug perched on Tom's desk. They joked and Tom smiled. Dennis couldn't make Tom smile like Doug could. Their laughter broke Dennis's heart. Tom's silky voice called Doug pet names that Dennis longed to hear directed at him. Dennis felt a pang whenever their eyes met and they spoke to each other without saying a word. A thought was stuck on repeat in his head: _I want to be loved._


	14. Elephant

**Title: **Elephant

**Prompt #: **082

**Word Count:** 217

**Rating: **Teen

**Characters: **Hanson, Booker, Fuller, Hoffs, Penhall

* * *

Tom and Dennis glared at each other from opposite sides of the room. Doug and Judy continued to talk with the captain as if they didn't notice the two.

"I don't think we can make a case out of this, Coach," Tom added.

"I do," Dennis said, looking at Fuller now instead of Tom.

"We're not gonna be able to get clear evidence," Tom said, eyes on the captain as well.

"Give me more time with these guys and I'll get you your confession," Dennis growled.

"Ok, Judy, how are you and Penhall doing with Brooks?" Fuller asked changing topics.

The other pair jumped in and decided to ignore the elephant in the room that was Dennis and Tom's less than friendly relationship. After a few more minutes Fuller dismissed Doug and Judy.

"Boys, you are going to finish this case! Put your differences aside for the time being and get back to work!" he ordered, fed up with their unprofessional behavior.

They both walked heavily out the door.

Dennis clapped Tom on the shoulder from behind, "We're doing this my way. _Partner_."

Tom shrugged him off and glared at him as Dennis walked back to his desk. He could tell this was just going to be loads of fun; all sunshine and rainbows with this guy.


	15. Morgue

**Title: **Morgue

**Prompt #: **071

**Word Count:** 154

**Rating: **Teen

**Characters: **Hanson, Booker

* * *

Hanson rolled the cart into the morgue, trying not to think of the body beneath the sheet. He pushed the cart against a wall. Looking around sent a shiver down his spine. Undercover in a hospital wasn't ideal for him. He turned as he heard someone approaching. Booker leaned against the wall on his other side. "What are you doing here?"

"It makes you think, doesn't it?" Booker didn't answer his question.

"About what?" Hanson asked.

"If whatever you do is worth anything in the end…" Tom noticed the sadness that crept into his voice.

"Yeah," Tom said, not sure how to respond.

"Sometimes… I don't think it is," Booker said before walking back out of the cool room. Hanson stared after him, realizing that was the most Booker had ever revealed to him about his own thoughts or feelings.

He quickly followed suit and left, not wanting to be alone with the dead.


	16. Desire

**Title: **Desire

**Prompt #: **067

**Word Count:** 220

**Rating: **Teen

**Characters: **Tom/Dennis

* * *

The group Tom and Dennis had infiltrated was in a circle playing truth or dare. "Blackwood, truth or dare?" A boy asked Dennis.

"Dare," he smirked.

"I dare you to kiss Tommy," the boy requested.

"Sorry, Tommy's not queer; it wouldn't be right," Dennis made an excuse. Being gay was a part of his cover.

"It's a dare man, you have to do it."

Dennis sighed heavily and looked at Tom who looked partially mortified at the thought. "Alright, alright, I'll do it." Dennis moved closer to Tom.

Tom mentally prepared himself for what was inevitable now. He tried to read Dennis's eyes as he moved in a bit closer. Tom's eyes widened when he saw a brief flicker of lust and desire in the dark orbs before Dennis tried to hide it. The next thing Tom knew, Dennis's lips were on his. His partner claimed his mouth and Tom melted, suddenly unaware of anything else besides the kiss.

He was breathing heavily when Dennis pulled away. Tom saw the trace of a smile on his face before Dennis turned to address the gang once again.

"Alright, Cam, truth or dare?" he asked. Dennis glanced back over at Tom who was still trying to regain his bearings. His grin widened as he saw the desire now reflected in Tom's eyes.


	17. Waiting

**Title: **Waiting

**Prompt #: **063

**Word Count:** 163

**Rating: **PG

**Characters: **Hanson, Penhall

**Author's Note: **This is inspired by a part in the book _Loser _by Jerry Spinelli.

* * *

"Hey, uh, who's that guy?" Doug asked as they passed a house. They'd been by that house twice a day for the past week, and every time a man, who looked to be in his late 70s, stood in the front window, staring up the street.

"That's Aaron Wirth," Jake answered. They paused to look at the man.

"What's he doing?" Tom wondered.

"He's waiting for his wife to come home. She was in the army or something and had to go to some country in Asia, I think. They don't know what happened to her but she never came back. That was 17 years ago."

"Wow, that's sad," Doug said.

"Yeah. He must have really loved her… Can you imagine loving someone that much?" Jake asked. Doug and Tom slowly shook their heads. "Well let's keep going guys." He began walking after he turned back around.

Tom and Doug solemnly watched the man for a few more seconds before following the kid.


	18. Drive

**Title: **Drive

**Prompt #: **092

**Word Count:** 143

**Rating: **Teen

**Characters: **Hanson

* * *

Objects and colors were flashing before his eyes. Tom couldn't make out exact shapes as he was flying. He was jarred from a bump in the road. The white lines blurred together as tires spun rapidly over asphalt. He gripped the armrest and tried to keep his panic at bay. How could he have gotten himself into this situation? He was unable to do anything as his life was in the hands of a madman. They squealed around a corner and Tom thought the car might end up on its' side. The glaring red of the traffic light brought incredible joy to Tom. This means the driver would have to stop. As pressure was applied to the brakes, the car crawled under the light. Tom looked with fear filled eyes at the driver.

"Where the hell did you learn how to drive, Ioki?"


	19. Isolation

**Title: **Isolation

**Prompt #: **024

**Word Count: **123

**Rating: **PG

**Characters: **Booker, Rest of Jump Street

* * *

Dennis stood in the middle of the chapel, watching the hustle and bustle of officers darting this way and that. He saw Harry and Judy at Tom's desk. They cheered as Doug and Tom were engaged in a game of basketball.

Dennis wasn't a part of their games. He was the one they saw as the enemy. Judy congratulated him every once in a while on a case and Harry was always civil enough towards him. But Doug and Tom were a different matter entirely. He was lucky if he got two words from them that weren't insulting or sarcastic. And Dennis knew why. He wasn't one of them.

Standing in the middle of a crowded room, Dennis had never felt more alone.


	20. Push

**Title:** Push

**Prompt #:** 018

**Word Count:** 308

**Rating:** PG

**Characters:** Dennis, Jessica (his girlfriend from Nemesis)

* * *

"Dennis," Jessica said, trying to get his attention. Dennis looked up from his motorcycle magazine to glance in her direction before turning his mind back to the latest Triumph bike on the glossy pages. "Dennis, put that down and look at me." Booker sighed heavily but complied. "Babe… Do you love me?" she asked.

"Yeah, of course I do," Dennis said, moving to pick up the magazine again.

"Really? I didn't know that. Why can't you say it then?"

"Fine, I love you; happy?" Booker said, getting a bit annoyed.

Jessica scoffed. "Yeah, you sound so sincere," she said sarcastically.

"What do you want me to say? In case you didn't know, I don't share feelings, Jessica."

"Well in case you didn't know, Dennis, it doesn't make you less masculine if you say 'I love you' every once in a while."

"I just can't do it. That's the way I am, take it or leave it," he said indifferently.

"And if I said leave it?" she pushed.

He looked over at her, reading her response. He swallowed, "Then I guess it's your choice."

"See, if you really loved me, you wouldn't give up so easily."

"Well I know I'm not going to change and if you can't be happy with me, then I'll let you find someone who will make you happy. What's so bad about that?"

"No, that's the excuse. The reason is because you do want me to leave," Jessica said a bit angrily.

Dennis shot her an impatient look. "Okay. I don't love you. Now you can go." As he said it, he realized it was the truth.

Jessica huffed and left, slamming the door behind her. Booker slumped into the couch. Was he ever going to find someone he really loved, or is he going to remain with people he just liked sleeping with?


	21. Fall

**Title:** Fall

**Prompt #:** 037

**Word Count:** 143

**Rating:** G

**Characters:** Hoffs, Hanson, Booker

* * *

Judy watched them bickering again as they walked down the hall. She shook her head and slowly walked behind them. Hanson was saying something and using his hands to emphasize his point. Booker sighed in frustration beside him.

Hanson tripped over a thick textbook on the ground. Booker grabbed him as he stumbled to keep him upright. "You okay?" he asked, whatever petty argument they were having was forgotten.

"Yeah, thanks," Hanson said and gave him a shy smile. Booker grinned back and they kept walking.

Judy smiled to herself. Whenever Hanson falls, Booker will be there to help him up and make sure it doesn't happen again, like a good partner would. Hanson has learned to trust him to catch him. Though neither will ever admit it, Judy can see that they really do care about each other… at least a little.


	22. Chalk Dust

**Title:** Chalk Dust

**Prompt #: **087

**Word Count:** 153

**Rating: **PG

**Characters: **Hanson, Booker, Hoffs

* * *

"We finally did it!" Hanson bounded over to Booker. He grabbed his shoulders and jumped up and down excitedly. Booker paled at his close proximity and swallowed nervously. His breath caught as Hanson touched his cheek. "You got some chalk dust on you, Book," he smirked before going to tell Penhall about their case.

Judy stepped beside Booker. "Breathe, Dennis," she reminded him.

He exhaled shakily, slowly regaining control. "He's killing me, Jude," he said exasperated.

"I know. Just give him some time and he'll figure it out."

"I don't know about that. He really has no clue."

"Dennis, don't take this the wrong way, but I think you should find yourself a better love interest."

Booker sighed, "Trust me I would if I could. But my heart doesn't always let me take the easy route." Judy nodded and put a comforting hand on his shoulder as he gazed forlornly in Hanson's direction.


	23. Nightmare

**Title: **Nightmare

**Prompt #: **038

**Word Count:** 427

**Rating: **Teen

**Characters: **Booker/Hanson

* * *

Booker glared at the punk holding a knife to Hanson's throat. "You know you're not going to do it," Dennis spoke evenly, trying to diffuse the situation. "You do and your life is over."

"My life's already over!" the kid said and matched Booker's stare with equal intensity.

"What do you want?" Dennis sighed. He kept his eye on Tom to make sure he was okay.

"The names of all undercover cops from every precinct."

"Why?"

"I know someone who will pay good money for that list."

"You'll have to let go of Officer Hanson first," Booker demanded.

"No, I'm not stupid, Dennis. You do it or he dies."

Booker met Tom's eyes. Hanson silently told him not to give in to him. "What you want will take time."

"You don't have time. C'mon Booker, you used to work for IAD. You can get that list no problem."

"I don't have access to those files anymore. You don't want anything else?" Booker stalled.

"No. And you better gain access or Hanson dies," the kid said, tightening his hold on Tom. He threw a phone at Dennis who caught it. "Call and get me those names."

Dennis dialed a number and hung up. "Wrong number," he smirked.

"Don't play games with me! Do it now."

Booker dialed a few numbers. "You know you're just gonna wind up in jail and no amount of money will do any good."

"Do it now, Booker, or I swear to God!"

Dennis hit the last digits. He purposefully dropped the phone, "Oops."

A siren was heard coming closer. The kid paled and glared at Booker. "I warned you man!"

Dennis's eyes widened in panic as the kid moved his arm. The blade of the knife slit through Hanson's neck. "No!" he yelled before running to catch Tom as he fell.

The kid ran down the alley but Dennis didn't care if he got away at this point. Tom's eyes closed as blood rushed out from the slice. Booker's hands were quickly covered in the sticky liquid. "No," he started to cry as Hanson stopped breathing.

He felt someone shaking him, but he couldn't see who it was. "Dennis… Dennis, it's okay." _Okay? How was it okay? _The person wouldn't stop shaking him.

Suddenly Dennis bolted upright and looked around a dark room. "Dennis? Are you okay?" He looked over and saw Tom sitting in bed beside him. He took a few shaky breaths, trying to calm down. He pulled Tom into a tight hug.

"Bad dream?" Tom asked sympathetically.

Dennis sighed, "Yeah…"


	24. Ink

**Title: **Ink

**Prompt #: **089

**Word Count:** 288

**Rating: **PG

**Characters: **Hanson/Booker, Hanson's Mother

* * *

Tom Hanson watched as his mother was interrogating his boyfriend. "Mom, enough with the Twenty Questions. Dennis has to be sick of it by now."

"No, I don't mind," Booker smiled at Tom's mother. He wanted to make a good impression and thought so far he was doing well.

"Okay, okay," Mrs. Hanson grinned, "but you have to give me Dennis's number in case I need to get a hold of you."

Tom rolled his eyes but grabbed a pen and old envelope and wrote it down for her.

"Come here, Tom," his mother requested. Tom did as he was told. Mrs. Hanson licked her finger and rubbed at Tom's cheek to get some pen ink off.

"Mom, stop!" Tom grumbled and pulled away. His cheeks turned red in embarrassment as he glanced at Booker who was grinning and trying not to laugh out loud.

"Sorry. Dennis, can I get you some more water, or a beer maybe?"

"Uh, a beer would be nice, thank you," he said politely.

Mrs. Hanson left the table to get drinks from the fridge. She turned to go back into the dining room but stopped at the doorway. She smiled as her son dragged the chair over, right next to Dennis. Booker put his arm around him and whispered something, making Tom laugh quietly. He smiled and kissed Tom's forehead sweetly.

She walked back in and handed the boys their drinks. Booker didn't feel the need to remove his arm from around Tom. Mrs. Hanson had no doubts now if this boy was good for her son. He was much more polite than some of the girlfriends he's had and, most importantly, Dennis makes him happy. That was good enough for her.


	25. New

**Title: **New

**Prompt #: **020

**Word Count: **220

**Rating: **Teen

**Characters: **Dennis/Tom

* * *

Tom knew right away that Dennis had some experience with this. He was nervous as Dennis kissed him and slowly led him to the bedroom. "Relax, Tommy. I'll take care of you," Dennis whispered in his ear, making him shiver.

"Alright, just… take it slow, okay? I'm new at this," Tom bit his lip shyly.

"I know and I will; just _trust_ me," Dennis assured, nipping at the pouting lips before him. He crossed the threshold of the bedroom door and brought Tom along with him. He stopped at the foot of the bed and kissed Tom more passionately. Tom melted against him and let himself fall on top of Dennis onto the bed.

Tom let his hands wander over Dennis's body, reaching under the fabric of his shirt to caress his sides and make him shiver. Dennis kissed him possessively, hungrily. They broke apart to catch their breaths. Dennis stared up into Tom's chocolate eyes. He rolled and flipped their positions, not breaking eye contact. Tom felt the butterflies return to his stomach as he watched his lover hovering above him. Dennis gave him another brief kiss. Tom reached up a hand to stroke his cheek.

He looked into his dark brown eyes. He gave a slight nod to let Dennis know he could go further.

Tom trusted Dennis.


	26. Color

**Title: **Color

**Prompt #: **029

**Word Count:** 302

**Rating: **Teen

**Characters: **Tom/Dennis

* * *

Dennis spoke into Tom's ear, "Get closer." Tom did as instructed.

"I don't think this is a good idea," Tom said, biting his lip.

"C'mon, Tommy, it's fun," Booker smirked.

"I don't know… Maybe we should stop here," Tom said, pulling away.

Dennis grabbed his wrist and kept him close. "We've made it this far. No going back now, Tommy." He guided Tom's hand where he wanted it.

"Booker," Tom tried to protest but was running out of excuses. "What if we get caught?"

"So what?" His breath tickled Tom by his ear. "Now press down," Booker said huskily, grinning at the shiver that ran down Hanson's spine.

Tom's cheeks quickly changed color in embarrassment. He debated whether or not to press down with his fingertips.

"That's it, Hanson," Dennis said.

"Stop talking, you're blowing my concentration," Tom scolded lightly.

Booker laughed throatily, the vibration reaching Tom's neck. "Sorry, but do it already. You know you want to."

He swallowed, but gave in. He pushed the button, hearing the buzz on the other side of the door.

"Now run!" Dennis said and dragged Tom along with him to the bushes in the front yard of the stranger's house. They stifled their laughter as a man came out to see who had rung his doorbell and proceeded to search the entire porch, even under the lawn chair.

"You used to do _that_ when you were a kid?" Tom asked when the man had gone back inside. At Dennis's nod he continued, "I'm surprised no one shot you!"

"Some came close," Dennis laughed. "Come on," he reached out a hand to help Tom up, "We can do something you want now."

"Even bowling?"

Dennis rolled his eyes. "You're such a dork," he said but was willing to keep up his end of the deal.


	27. Last Dance

**Title: **Last Dance

**Prompt #: **043

**Word Count:** 104

**Rating: **PG

**Characters: **Tom, Judy

* * *

"Can I have this dance?" Tom asked Judy. She smiled up at him and took the hand offered to her. He pulled her out onto the dance floor. A fast paced song was playing, but they ignored it and embraced, slowly swaying to a beat in their own heads. Judy had her head on Tom's shoulder. His arms held her securely to his body. He kissed the side of her head and felt her smile against his neck. "You know I love you Jude," he smiled.

She smiled up at him. "I know." She just wished he meant it as more than a friend.


	28. Nowhere

**Title: **Nowhere

**Prompt #: **054

**Word Count:** 266

**Rating: **PG

**Characters: **Tom/Dennis

* * *

"Where have you been, Tom?" Booker asked him as Hanson dropped his keys on the counter.

"Nowhere," he shrugged, trying to blow it off.

Booker watched him intently as he took off his coat and hung it up. "Nowhere, huh?"

"Yeah, nowhere special…"

"Sit," Booker commanded and Hanson sat down a bit uncomfortably beside him on the couch. Dennis watched him carefully. "Where have you been going to? Bars; a club?"

"No, why?"

"Met anyone?"

"Dennis-"

"Tommy… are you cheating on me?" Booker asked as he could find no other excuse as to why Tom has been out for hours during the week without telling him where he was.

Hanson laughed, "No, I would never."

Dennis looked at him a bit confused, "Then why won't you tell me where you've been?"

Tom bit his lip. "Okay hold on." He got up and went to his coat. "Close your eyes," Tom said and didn't move until Booker did as he was told. Hanson pulled something out of the pocket and brought it to Dennis. "Okay, open your eyes."

Dennis looked at the present Tom had spent a long time getting for him. It was a leather cuff, similar to the one he already owned, but this one was decorated with lines of diamonds and a plate on the bottom. The small metal plate was engraved and said, _I love you -Tommy_. Dennis smiled, "Wow, Tommy… This is great, thanks." He reached up and pulled Tom onto the couch so he could give him a hug. "Nowhere, huh?"

Tom gave him a peck on the lips. "Yep, nowhere."


	29. Music

**Title: **Music

**Prompt #: **078

**Word Count:** 225

**Rating: **Teen

**Characters: **Penhall, Booker/Hanson

* * *

Booker downed another shot. "Tell me again what happened?" Penhall asked. Booker sighed.

"Dennis! Where the hell are you?" Tom shouted to be heard above the loud music.

Dennis stopped the tape and walked into the living room. "What?"

"Do you want the whole country to hear your stereo?" Tom scolded.

"You're overreacting a bit, don't you think?"

"No, I'm not! Either turn it way down, so I can't hear it from down the hall, or use headphones."

"Headphones? You don't like The Ramones?" Dennis asked, now getting agitated as well.

"Well they aren't my favorite band, Dennis."

"You're being ridiculous! It's just a little music, Hanson."

Tom felt a slight sting when Dennis used his last name. He clenched his fist. "Get out, _Booker_."

"What?"

"Out, now. As in leave."

Dennis held up his hands. "Just calm down; Jesus Christ!"

Tom took a few threatening steps towards him, backing him up with each one. "Get. Out. Now."

Dennis opened his mouth to say something but thought better of it. He gritted his teeth and stormed out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him.

"So you two are fighting over music?" Penhall questioned.

Dennis wanted to glare at him, but couldn't help smirking at his situation. Now that he thought about it, the whole thing was pretty silly. "Yeah, I guess so."


	30. Starve

**Title: **Starve

**Prompt #: **025

**Word Count:** 327

**Rating: **Teen

**Characters: **Tom/Dennis

**Warning: **Make out scene

* * *

Water ran down Tom's body in the shower. He was startled as arms encircled him from behind. He melted into the embrace, trusting Dennis would keep him upright, as his neck was devoured. Tom obediently stayed still as Dennis slid his hands up and down his torso. He kissed and sucked at the wet skin from one shoulder to the other.

Tom turned around to face him and immediately captured his boyfriend's mouth with his own. Dennis backed him up against the wall with a deep growl. Tom rested a hand on Dennis's shoulder and the other on his chest as he was pinned against the cool tile.

Dennis nipped at his bottom lip hungrily. He hadn't seen his Tommy in a few days and he was starved. He pushed closer against him and reveled in the taste of water on his lips. He pulled away a couple inches so they could catch their breaths.

Tom sighed happily as Dennis moved to attack his neck again. He hissed and gripped him tightly as Dennis bit down, hard enough to draw tiny beads of blood to the surface. Dennis kissed the area tenderly this time as the water washed away the crimson droplets. He moved to the other side and bit down again, eliciting another sound.

Tom grinned as his lover was simultaneously rough and gentle with him. He was perfectly content to let him have control and play however he wanted. Tom slowly traced lines over his abs as Dennis caught him in a slow kiss. He pulled away when the water began to get too cold for them to still be comfortable.

As Dennis wrapped a towel around his waist, Tom put his arms around his neck. "That was nice," he smiled. "Now what do you want for breakfast?"

Dennis smirked, "You." He picked Tom up and carried him into the other room, throwing him on the bed before pouncing on him and quieting his laughter.


	31. Fingertips

**Title: **Fingertips

**Prompt #: **062

**Word Count: **179

****Rating: ****Mature************

**Characters: **Booker

**Warning: **Sexual Situation

* * *

She tickles his sides with her fingertips, hovering just above the hot skin.

He runs his hands up and down her back.

Her palm rests flat on his chest, moving up and down as he breathes heavily.

His hands move to tangle themselves in the sheets.

She sighs above him, her hair falling over her shoulders and into her face.

He closes his eyes and tries to stifle a moan.

She pants above him.

He reaches up and grabs her hips.

She moves faster.

He ends with a breathless gasp.

She crawls up to lay beside him, one hand draped over his chest.

He stares up at the ceiling as she turns off the light.

Her breathing evens out when sleep takes her away.

He can't sleep, feeling the guilt twisting his stomach into knots.

She leaves in the morning with a smile, promising to keep it their secret.

He sits on the couch, head in his hands, feeling sick.

The phone is ringing but he doesn't pick it up; he can't face the person on the other end.


	32. Revenge

**Title:** Revenge

**Prompt #:** 065

**Word Count:** 230

****Rating:** **Mature ********

**Characters:** Tom/Dennis

**Warning:** Sexual situation

**Author's Note: **Sequel to _**Fingertips**_.

* * *

Tom moaned into the kiss. He panted as he moved on top of the nameless girl. She ran her hands through his hair and moved to kiss the side of his neck. Tom almost melted as her tongue flicked over the sensitive area. That was one of his weak spots. But he couldn't fully enjoy it knowing that it wasn't Dennis nipping at his skin. Sucking and licking. Leaving marks.

He quickened his pace, much to the girl's delight as she moaned aloud. He just wanted to get it over with now. He had thought this was what he wanted. It was the perfect revenge on Dennis for cheating on him first. But now he wished he had never even considered this as an option.

He could only think of Dennis now. Of how he would react when he found out. Would he be mad? Sad? Disappointed? Tom didn't want to see him hurting. _Too late now, Hanson…_

A few more thrusts was all it took for him to finish up. He quickly got dressed and left the girl in the motel room to her dismay. He rushed to Dennis's apartment. As he was let in, he felt the guilt drowning him.

"What's wrong?" Dennis asked uneasily, already having a suspicion.

Tom tried to say something, anything. Finally he choked out, "I'm so sorry," before collapsing in Dennis's strong arms.


	33. Veneer

**Title:** Veneer

**Prompt #:** 036

**Word Count:** 431

**Rating:** Teen

**Characters:** Tom/Dennis

**Warning: **Language Use

**Author's Note:** Sequel to _**Revenge**_.

* * *

The next day, Dennis seemed like it really didn't matter, nothing happened he didn't deserve. Well, to everyone else that's what it seemed like. But Tom could see past his veneer of acceptableness. He could see the dull pain in his eyes which has replaced the glint Tom looked for to cheer him up. The slight frown that tugs at his mouth when he looks at Tom. The mechanical movements that tell Tom his mind is else where. It all made Tom feel sick.

_He did it to me first! He's the asshole who cheated on me and now he has the nerve to make me feel bad for returning the favor?_ He followed Dennis out into the hall when he was headed for the bathroom. He stopped him and backed him up against the wall. "I want you to cut it out!"

Dennis looked at him, confused. "Cut what out?"

"You know what! The whole 'you cheated on me, so I get to be miserable,'" Tom said.

"It hurts Tommy," Dennis said softly.

"Yeah, I know, Dennis. _I know_. You did it to me last week, so believe me, I know how much it hurts," Tom said.

Dennis's face fell even more. "I feel so bad about that, Tom. You don't even know…"

"Yeah I'm sure," Tom scoffed.

Dennis looked down and bit his lip. Tom was tempted to grab him and kiss him; he looked so adorable to him. "Well, we're both even now, right?"

"Yeah, I guess," Tom said coldly.

Dennis flinched. "If, uh," he paused to lick his lips, "If I let go what happened last night, will we be okay?"

"I don't know, Dennis. Maybe I haven't let go what you've done yet."

"What does that mean?" Dennis asked, afraid of the answer.

"I want some space, okay? Just leave me alone for a while. Don't drop by without telling me first, don't call me, don't even touch me more than is necessary for us to work," Tom said firmly.

He immediately wanted to take that back as Dennis looked up at him heartbroken. "Oh... Okay," he said and looked back down.

Tom left before his resolve could break and he would take it all back.

Dennis slid down the wall, needing to regain control of himself before he went back to work. He breathed in shakily. _You really screwed up this time, Dennis. _

He already knew what he would do this evening: drink until he couldn't remember his own name. Dennis was heading for a downfall and couldn't stop it. Didn't _want _to stop it.


	34. Ring

**Title: **Ring

**Prompt #: **091

**Word Count:** 658

**Rating: **Teen

**Characters: **Tom/Dennis

**Warnings: **Language, Alcohol Abuse, Character Death, Sadness

**Author's Note: **Sequel to _**Veneer **_and the conclusion of this mini story.

* * *

Dennis gulped down the last of his drink as he heard the phone ring again. He threw the empty glass in the direction he thought the noise was coming from. It shattered against the coffee table, sprinkling the carpet with shards of glass. He stood and walked uneasily to the kitchen to get a new glass. He poured himself another shot and downed it quickly.

He tried to make it back to the couch. His vision swam and he tripped over his own feet, landing hard on the linoleum floor of the kitchen area. He groaned and got to his knees before deciding he could use more alcohol in his system. He could still remember what Tom had said. The hurt and anger he had caused Tom. He wasn't as upset about the fact that he had cheated on him, too; it was more the fact that Dennis had done it first and drove him to it.

The phone was ringing again. "No one's here," he slurred. He took a swig from the bottle before it slipped from his hand. Its' contents poured onto the floor, staining the carpeting. Anger suddenly took over and Dennis got up and stormed over to the kitchen counter. He threw glasses at the wall, watching with satisfaction as they broke in a spray of glass. He moved on to the pictures hanging crookedly on the wall. He smashed the frames and ripped up the pictures. The insistent phone was ripped out of the wall and thrown across the room. Anything he could get his hands on was tossed around at walls, floors, and even the ceiling a couple times.

After a while Dennis wore himself out. He raided his cabinets, grabbing anything with a trace of alcohol in it. He sat and drank in the living room until all his thoughts were drowned by the liquid that burned through his veins and made him cold enough to numb him from the inside out.

He felt his stomach rebelling against him and threw up. He coughed and saw crimson mix with the bile of his stomach. Feeling dizzy, he let himself collapse on the rug a few feet from the couch.

* * *

Tom pounded on the door. "Dennis, open up!" He had to go to the apartment to check on him when he wouldn't answer the phone. Tom was too worried to still be mad at this point. With a sigh, Tom fished out the key Dennis had given him. He unlocked and opened the door, eyes widening at the sight of the apartment. His heart rate sped up.

He stepped in further. "Dennis?" He walked over to the couch. "Oh, shit," Tom uttered as he found Dennis passed out on the floor. He bent down next to him, smelling the alcohol he had spilled on himself. "Dennis, baby? C'mon, Dennis, wake up; let me know you're okay." Tom leaned in closer. He wasn't breathing. He frantically put his hand to his neck to check for a pulse. He panicked as he couldn't find one.

He ran to the phone, only to find it disconnected. He then ran into the bedroom and dialed 911 from there. He got back as fast as he could and began cycles of CPR. He felt Dennis's cold skin as he leaned in for rescue breaths. It was too late. "No, no, no, no, no. Dennis, wake up. Please wake up. No, wake up. You're okay, just open your eyes," Tom said as he began crying. His tears scorched there way down his face.

"You're okay," he sobbed and pulled the lifeless form of his lover into his arms. He rocked back and forth, stroking Dennis's soft black hair and kissed his forehead. "It's okay; I'm not mad, Denny. I love you. Wake up, sweetheart," Tom pleaded. He hugged him tighter as he fell apart. "I'm not mad anymore, so you can wake up now…"

Dennis didn't wake up.


	35. Machine

**Title:** Machine

**Prompt #: **052

**Word Count:** 173

**Rating: **PG

**Characters: **Booker, Hanson

* * *

The phone rang.

Dennis was going over what he was going to say in his mind one more time. _I liked that coffee shop we went to last week. Do you want to go there again after work tomorrow?_

The phone rang again.

_If you don't have plans that is. I figure if we are going to be partnered again we should get to know each other a bit better, right?_

It rang for a third time.

Dennis was trying to work out the right way to say this without making it sound like he was asking Tom out on a date. Even though that was exactly what he wanted, Hanson didn't need to know this.

The phone rang one more time.

He played anxiously with the phone cord. He wrapped it between his fingers a few times to keep his hands busy.

"Hi, you've reached Tom Hanson's place. I'm not here right now, but leave a message and I'll get back to you."

At the beep of the machine, Dennis hung up.


	36. Crash

**Title:** Crash

**Prompt #: **001

**Word Count: **301

**Rating:** Teen

**Characters:** Doug/Tom, Dennis

**Warning:** Character Death

* * *

Doug stopped at the barricade made by cars with flashing lights. His heart froze as he saw Dennis standing there, a hand running through his black hair. Even from there, Doug could see him shaking.

"What happened?" Doug shouted as he jumped out of the car. He ran up to Dennis. He repeated himself.

"I- He- I couldn't," he stuttered.

Doug shook him harder than necessary. "What?" Dennis just pointed miserably to a car a few feet away.

Doug rushed behind the back of it to the front. He stopped abruptly when he saw what happened. "Oh, God!" The windshield was splattered with blood. A pool of the dark liquid surrounded Tom Hanson on the pavement. Doug slowly dropped to his knees, eyes unable to tear themselves from the lifeless form of his lover. Doug felt a hand on his shoulder, but he didn't look up to see who it belonged to.

"I couldn't do anything, Doug. It happened too fast," Dennis spoke softly.

But Doug had stopped listening. All he could see was Tom's face colored with blue and red lights. He could hear a low buzzing in his ears. It progressively got louder as the seconds ticked by. Dennis's voice was drowned out by the sound.

Doug was shaken gently out of his trance. "Doug, can you hear me?" Dennis asked. "Doug, snap out of it!"

Doug looked up and realized what the problem was. The paramedics needed to take Tom's body, but he was holding onto it tightly. He gradually released his grip and watched as they took his Tommy from him.

He got to his feet. His eyes met Dennis's and Booker had to look away from the pain reflected in them. When that car crashed into Tom, it was like it had taken Doug's life, too.


	37. Alone

**Title: **Alone

**Prompt #: **074

**Word Count:** 234

**Rating: **PG

**Characters: **Hanson, Penhall

* * *

"Why are you seriously considering this?" Penhall asked Hanson.

"You're the one who was trying to get me to see he was a nice guy after all!"

"Yeah, but I didn't mean you had to sleep with him!"

Hanson laughed at his partner's choice of words. "I don't know Doug… It would be different. And who knows, maybe it would last."

"You and Booker? Sorry Tom, I don't see it happening… He'll always love you, but I don't know if you can return that. Do you?" Penhall was playing devil's advocate.

Hanson thought about it for a minute. "Yeah, I do."

"You don't sound so sure. But, hey, you can give it a chance right? I think Booker will understand if you gave it a try and decided it didn't feel right."

"Yeah, I think so, too. I want to try it with him. I just…"

"What?"

"I just don't wanna be alone anymore."

Penhall sighed. "Okay, man. What about when a woman at the bar has her eye on you, wants to buy you a couple drinks? Or you meet someone at the bowling alley and you two hit it off? There'll always be someone to keep you from getting lonely, Tom."

"Doug-"

"I'm only making a point. If you're ready to commit to Booker, then go ahead; you have my support. Just don't go break his heart for all the wrong reasons."


	38. Whitewash

**Title: **Whitewash

**Prompt #: **073

**Word Count:** 238

**Rating: **Teen

**Characters: **Hanson/Booker

* * *

Tom was busy folding laundry in his room. He put a pair of whitewashed jeans on a hanger as Dennis came in. "Hey, anything exciting happen today?" Tom asked as he folded another pair of jeans.

Tom looked up and over at Dennis when he didn't say anything. Dennis stared at a spot on the blanket. "What's wrong?" Tom stopped what he was doing.

Dennis swallowed and looked over at Tom. He shook his head and looked back down again, playing with the hem of a t-shirt. He went over to the head of the bed and crawled onto it.

Tom sat at the end. "Dennis?"

"I don't wanna talk about it," he said curtly. Tom nodded slowly. He sat still as Dennis stared at him. He bit his lip, resisting the urge to say something. He knew Dennis really didn't want to talk.

Tom was a bit startled as tears made their way down his boyfriend's face. He crept over to his side and put his arms around him. Dennis clung to his arm and sniffed as he cried quietly. "It's okay; it's okay," Tom soothed.

After a little while Dennis calmed back down. "Ready to talk about it yet?"

"No," he said softly.

"That's okay." Tom's gotten used to his seemingly random mood swings. He knew Dennis would tell him eventually. What worries him is thinking about what would happen if he weren't there for him.


	39. Echo

**Title:** Echo

**Prompt #:** 014

**Word Count:** 129

**Rating:** Teen

**Characters:** Judy

* * *

The only noise in the room was coming from the machines attached to her best friend. Judy watched his chest rising and falling steadily. He couldn't even breathe without the help of the respirator he was hooked up to.

Another sound soon joined the various beeping. It was the firing of a gun. Judy shut her eyes tightly to try and block it out. She could see the bullets tearing through the air and striking Harry. She could barely hold back tears.

"Hey, Jude; you alright?" Doug asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. She jumped. The images and echo of gunfire went away.

"Yeah. Fine." She looked at Harry one more time before getting up and quickly leaving.

She'd be back tomorrow to go through it all again.


	40. Choke

**Title: **Choke

**Prompt #: **032

**Word Count: **336

**Rating: **Teen

**Characters: **Hanson, Booker

* * *

Booker shoved Hanson against the locker, using just enough force to make it look convincing but not enough to actually hurt his partner. "Where ya goin' to in such a hurry, Sport?" Dennis teased, using a nickname Tom hated to get him riled up.

"C'mon man, I'm just going to class," Tom said, adding a tremor to his words.

The boys beside Dennis laughed and egged him on. "Well, I don't like the way you blew off my friend back there," Dennis spoke, referring to a minute ago when Ryan called Tom over but he had kept walking.

"I didn't mean nothin' by it, honest!" Tom squeaked.

"Oh, I'm sure you didn't," Booker grinned maliciously, making Tom squirm. Dennis moved closer and put up an arm against Hanson's throat. This received some cheers from the gang Booker had infiltrated. Tom eyed Booker, trying to see what the hell he was doing. His dark eyes didn't reveal his plans.

Tom's eyes widened a bit as Dennis put more pressure against his windpipe. He reached up to move it out of the way. Dennis made a face as Tom clawed his arm. Hanson couldn't breathe. He desperately tried once again to remove the arm that was cutting off his oxygen.

He grew scared when Booker wouldn't let up. His gaze remained fixed in a neutral expression that chilled Tom. He gasped as he was choked by his 'partner.'

Tom's mind finally caught up with the situation. He raised a knee and sent a hard blow into Dennis' stomach. The other cop stumbled back, doubling over with a grunt. Tom took the opportunity to suck in much needed air. He took off at a sprint down the hall and ducked into a bathroom.

Tom looked at the mirror and coughed a bit. He winced as his throat hurt and had an angry red mark that would bruise later. He took a shaky breath.

When did Booker plan on letting him go? ...He _did_ plan on letting him go, right?


	41. Soothe

**Title:** Soothe

**Prompt #:** 015

**Word Count:** 183

**Rating:** PG

**Characters:** Booker, Hanson, Penhall

* * *

Booker glanced down at Tom, immediately feeling awkward. Tom cried quietly as the little girl's body was taken away. Dennis tried to say something but couldn't think of anything that sounded right. He cautiously put a hand on Hanson's shoulder.

Tom wiped at his eyes before acknowledging Booker. "She shouldn't have had to die. She was so young."

"Yeah, I know man," Booker said quietly. He squeezed his shoulder lightly. He wished he could do more to help comfort him. Should he sit down next to him? Tell him it was just an accident? Maybe leave him alone? Booker sighed. He wasn't good at this sort of thing at all.

Suddenly Penhall was on the other side of Booker. Dennis took a step back. Hanson stood up and Penhall pulled him into a tight hug. After a few minutes, Doug had successfully soothed Tom and calmed him down. The two talked quietly as they walked off.

Dennis was left to trail a couple feet behind them, still not able to be of any help. He was once again reminded he was the outsider.


	42. Ew

**Title:** Writer's Choice – Ew

**Prompt #:** 096

**Word Count:** 199

**Rating:** PG

**Characters:** Hanson, Penhall, Hoffs

* * *

"Ew, how do you eat this stuff?"

"… It's cheese, Doug."

"It's so nasty!"

"You don't like cheese?"

"Not this cheese…"

"You don't like _my_ cheese?"

"Hey, it's not that it's _your_ cheese. It just tastes weird."

"It's cheddar; how can it taste weird?"

"You've tasted it, too!"

"Tastes fine to me, Doug."

"Whatever, Tommy."

"Great, now I can't eat it anymore, _Dougie_!"

"Why not?"

"Because you said it tasted weird, ya jerk."

"So? You couldn't taste it."

"It doesn't matter. You've ruined it for me."

"You're such a nut case."

"At least I'm not the one with a cheddar cheese problem."

"Not so fast Tommy-boy, I believe you are now."

"… That was your fault!"

"Don't matter."

"Fine… Want some apple juice?"

"What are we five, Hanson?"

"I love apple juice..."

"Aw, don't go pouting on me… I said stop that!"

"You know you can't resist my charm, Doug."

"Haha, my Prince Charming spilled his juice all over himself. Let me get that for you."

"Ew, Doug! Stop!"

"Uh, guys…"

"Oh, uh, hey Jude."

"Doug?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you just lick Hanson?"

"Maybe… His cheese tastes weird!"

"Ok, I'm gonna go now. Have fun… licking Hanson's cheese…"

"What?" "Ew!"


	43. Scarred

**Title: **Scarred

**Prompt #: **042

**Word Count:** 192

**Rating: **Teen

**Characters: **Hanson/Booker

* * *

Tom once again regretted saying the "L" word as Dennis pulled away from his touch. Tom closed his eyes.

Dennis frowned; he knew Tom deserved better. He leaned over and kissed him passionately, making Tom moan a bit in approval. He slid his hands under his shirt and left butterfly kisses along his neck and jaw line.

Tom's hands made their way to the faded crotch of Dennis's jeans as their lips met again. Dennis kissed him harder as his hand created friction.

He suddenly jerked away and sat up at the edge of the bed. Tom sighed quietly, "It's okay."

"No, it's not okay," Dennis said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I-I just… can't. I'm sorry."

"I know, Dennis." Tom knew he had scars that still bled. This one was from a deep cut that hadn't healed properly. "Why can't you just talk to me about it?" Dennis slowly got to his feet and walked away. "Where are you going?" Tom called.

"Out," was all he had to say.

"Shit," Tom muttered and fell back down to the pillow, wondering how long this would last. How long _they_ could last.


	44. Fight

**Title:** Fight

**Prompt #:** 016

**Word Count:** 193

**Rating:** PG

**Characters**: Hanson/Booker

* * *

"So, that's it?" Booker asked angrily.

"Yeah, I guess so," Hanson answered in a similar tone. "This is not going to work out."

"Fine, then I guess I'll just go," Booker said and started to pick up some of his clothes scattered on the floor.

"Great." Tom watched Dennis pick up his jacket.

He went towards the door but didn't open it. He looked back at Tom. Tom's heart lurched as Dennis's anger rapidly drained. It was replaced with sadness and remorse. "Do you still love me?"

Tom wanted to scream, 'Yes, I love you! I'm so sorry. Just come back to bed with me and I'll make it up to you.'

But he didn't say that. "No, I don't." The look Dennis gave him made him want to sink into the floor.

"Okay… I'm, uh, just gonna go then… Yeah," he looked down dejectedly, their fight forgotten entirely. He had a hand on the doorknob. Tom almost didn't hear what he had spoken softly. "I still love you, Tommy. And always will." He opened the door.

Tom's gaze was fixed upon the spot Dennis had stood long after the door was shut.


	45. Happy Birthday to You

**Title: **Happy Birthday to You

**Prompt #: **0019

**Word Count:** 72

**Rating: **Teen

**Characters: **Hanson

* * *

_Happy birthday to you…_

Screams ripped through the air. The baby in the seat behind him is crying. That's one of the things that stand out the most to him.

…_Happy birthday to you…_

Horns blare and bright lights are suddenly at the window on the side of the bus.

…_Happy birthday dear Tommy…_

The last thing he hears is glass shattering, metal crunching. Then everything is black.

…_Happy birthday to you._


	46. Reality

**Title:** Reality

**Prompt #:** 084

**Word Count:** 516

**Rating:** Teen

**Characters:** Hanson, Booker

* * *

Booker stared blankly as the paramedics pulled the sheet over the boy. The emergency lights cast a blue and red glow over the scene. The back of the ambulance was shut. Booker's eyes drifted back over the spot of pavement stained with blood.

Hanson looked sadly over at Booker. He put a hand on his shoulder when it didn't seem like he'd snap out of it anytime soon. Booker jerked his head in Tom's direction as if he forgot he was there. He let out a shuddery breath and tried to cover it up with a cough. "We should get going."

Hanson kept his hand on his shoulder so he wouldn't move. "Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay! I shot him, Hanson! I killed him," Booker said. He ran a hand through his hair and his breathing sped up for a moment.

"It wasn't your fault. It was in defense and if you hadn't shot him, he would have shot you first and you'd be the one being carted off," Hanson said, keeping his tone calm and even. He could tell Booker was really shaken.

"Yeah, you're right. Whatever," Booker said indifferently, once again hiding his emotions. He pulled away from Hanson and put his hands in his coat pockets. He looked back at the pavement.

Tom didn't know what else he could say. "Okay, come on; you can stay at my place for the night."

"I don't need to stay at your place."

"Trust me, it's for the best," Hanson said, thinking of his own nights filled with nightmares and no one there when he woke up.

"Fine," he sighed. They walked to Tom's car. The drive to his apartment was silent. Hanson kept glancing at Booker, checking on him. Dennis stared straight ahead and his only movement came from blinking.

Hanson shut the car door and watched Booker slowly get out of the passenger side. He remained expressionless, making Hanson worry more than if he were overly freaking out. They went upstairs and Tom set up the couch for Dennis. When Booker sat on the couch and fixed the pillow, Hanson asked, again, if he was okay.

Booker stared at him for a moment. He slowly shook his head. "I don't think so."

"Dennis, you're going to get over it. It'll be okay, man. I promise." Hanson had to glance away for a moment as Booker looked so lost. "What happened back there, that's reality."

Dennis looked down and played with his shirt sleeve. He peered back up at Tom through his lashes; a small smirk graced his lips. "Then I don't like reality."

Hanson grinned, "I know. Me neither."

After a while Dennis grew tired, the day's events catching up with him. Hanson laid him back down on the couch and made sure he was comfortable. Booker mumbled something incoherent before drifting into a restless sleep for the night. Tom watched him sleeping for a few hours before falling asleep on the floor beside the couch. He would be woken up several times that night, but he thought it was worth it.


	47. Contagious

**Title: **Contagious

**Prompt #: **039

**Word Count:** 217

**Rating: **PG

**Characters: **Hanson/Booker

**Author's Note:** Sorry for a bit of OOC-ness.

* * *

Hanson went over to Booker's apartment after work. He took the stairs two at a time and knocked on the door. "It's open!" Booker called from the other room.

"Hey, you called in sick," Tom said as he walked in. He left his shoes by the door and sat next to Dennis on the couch.

Dennis moved the box of tissues onto the floor to give Tom some more space. "Yeah, I'm sick, genius."

"Aw, poor baby," Hanson pouted. He smiled and put his arms around his boyfriend. Tom kissed his forehead and swiped at sweat soaked hair covering his face.

Booker sniffed and leaned his head on Tom's chest. "You know I'm contagious and you're gonna wind up sick, too."

"That's okay. Can I get you anything?"

Dennis shook his head. He moved around until he was lying halfway on top of Tom. He sighed before falling asleep. Tom smiled and continued to pet his hair as his breathing evened out.

"Hey, Tommy!" Dennis called as he stepped into the chapel. He was finally feeling better.

Tom smiled weakly as he blew his nose. Dennis smirked and opened his mouth. "Don't even say it, Booker."

"I told you so," he said anyway. Dennis sat by him and let Tom use him as a pillow this time.


	48. Camping

**Title:** Camping

**Prompt #:** 050

**Word Count:** 580

**Rating:** PG

**Characters:** Doug, Judy, Tom/Dennis, Harry, Fuller

* * *

"Whose idea was this anyway?" Judy asked, exasperated.

"Lighten up, Jude, it's not that bad," Dennis spoke up from behind her.

"I do not camp, guys," she huffed. The men around her shared a grin at her expense. She walked beside her captain with a backpack around her shoulders.

"Yeah, I know how you feel. I'm not a big fan either, but Mountain Man over here is," Tom said and pointed at Dennis. "So I get dragged along for the ride."

"Raise your hand if you like camping," Doug said. He, Dennis, Fuller and Harry raised their hands. "Okay, now raise your hand if you don't." Tom and Judy did. "Looks like you guys are out of luck."

"We're almost there," Fuller announced.

"You know, Dennis, I don't see you as much of the camping type," Harry said, moving beside him.

Dennis shrugged, "Yeah, well, I grew up in northern New York, so there was lots of hiking and camping in my childhood."

"Alright, we're here," the captain said to everyone's relief. It was going to start getting dark.

Judy spent the next hour watching in amusement as the men set up the tents.

"No, Tom, you're holding it wrong!" Dennis scolded.

"Then do it yourself!" Tom huffed and dropped the pole. He stepped back and crossed his arms over his chest.

Doug came over and helped Dennis out so they would have a place to sleep that night. Tom drifted over to Fuller and Harry setting up another tent. "Harry, move a little to the right. Good, now a bit to the left… Too far, go back," Fuller was saying.

"Captain, hold it up higher… Not that high!" Harry said from the other end. Tom then somehow got roped into helping them.

"Uh-oh," Dennis uttered as he tripped over one of the stakes in the ground. He fell on the little tent and pulled some of the stakes back out.

"Careful, man!" Doug reprimanded. They both started putting it together again. By now they were working with the last rays of the sun.

They all sat around the campfire. Both tents were finally set up. Doug, Dennis and Tom were sharing one, while Harry, Judy and Fuller had the other.

Tom was sitting in Dennis's lap, Booker's arms encircling him and holding him close. "Why do you guys like camping? Like seriously, what is your favorite thing?" he asked.

"I like the quiet and being surrounded by nature," Harry responded first.

"Fishing," Fuller grinned, the fire light dancing on his face.

"I like hiking, getting some exercise," Doug said.

"I like the nature, too. And the cute little animals," Judy put in.

"My dad took me camping a few times when I was little. I really just liked spending time with him, you know? That's the only reason I tolerate it," Tom said.

"Now you get to spend some time with me," Dennis smirked and kissed the back of his neck.

Tom squirmed. "Well, what's your favorite thing?"

Dennis took a minute to think about it. Then he pointed up at the sky. The rest of the group looked up.

"Wow," Judy muttered. They gazed in awe at all of the beautiful stars.

"You won't see those in the city," Dennis said. They spent another few minutes in silence, admiring them.

"Hey guys," Doug interrupted, "If one synchronized swimmer drowns, do the rest drown too?"

"What kind of a question is that?" Judy asked, outraged.

"Just wondering…"


	49. Hope

**Title: **Hope

**Prompt #: **0026

**Word Count:** 144

**Rating: **Teen

**Characters: **Booker

* * *

Booker held his breath as a gun was put to his head. He closed his eyes and wished they would pull the trigger. The man's cold laughter let him know they were only toying with him. His small hope disappeared along with the gun.

Hope. Booker had hoped someone would find him. When he realized they weren't going to, he hoped to execute his own escape. But as the days go by, he knows hope is pointless.

Hope is what you hold onto when there's nothing left. When everything is out of your control. It is born from fear and helplessness.

Booker is too tired to keep it up. He's too tired and hurt to care. He lets himself be dragged back and chained up. He looks at his captors with dark, expressionless eyes. There's no more fear. No more pain. No more hope.


	50. Futile

**Title:** Futile

**Prompt #:** 003

**Word Count: **169

**Rating:** PG

**Characters:** Booker, Penhall

* * *

"Oh lighten up, Booker," Penhall tried to cheer up his partner.

"Lighten up? Doug, we're not making any progress and this is gonna be our third week! You don't honestly think this is going well," Booker said.

"Well, not exceptionally. But, who knows, something could give. It has to; like you said we've been there long enough," he continued to try and get his partner to feel a little more optimistic.

Penhall's efforts were futile. "Nothing's going to give. This case is a dead end. Face it, man," Booker shot him down again.

"So you're giving up?"

"Yeah, it's not gonna be possible," Booker said as he stood up.

"Nothing's impossible; you just need to work for it!" Penhall retorted.

"Nothing's impossible, huh?" At Penhall's nod he continued, "Well I have to disagree."

"Really, Booker, anything's possible."

Booker sighed and looked at Penhall. "So go dribble a football," he said and walked away towards Fuller's office.

Penhall couldn't think of a response to that. "…Okay, _almost_ anything is possible!"


	51. Perfection

**Title:** Perfection

**Prompt #:** 090

**Word Count:** 287

**Rating:** PG

**Characters:** Hanson/Penhall

* * *

Doug went around the apartment one more time, making sure nothing was out of place. Because that's what Tom deserved: perfection. He went over the checklist in his head one more time. "Dinner, check. Movie, check. Ice cream, check. Candles, check. Garbage successfully thrown away, check." Everything seemed to be right.

Doug sat down in one of the chairs at the kitchen table. He glanced at the clock. Only about fifteen minutes to go. He tapped his fingers against the wood impatiently. They hadn't gotten to spend a lot of time with each other since they were assigned to different cases. Doug was looking for some alone time with his boyfriend and so far everything was going smoothly.

Ten more minutes. Doug smiled to himself; he thought Tom would be proud of him for making such an effort to make this special. He loved impressing him. Doug looked at the clock hanging on the wall once more. He hoped he wouldn't have to be late. He sighed and slumped down into the wooden chair.

Tom should have been there by now. Doug was contemplating calling him when the phone rang. Doug got up and sat on the couch, picking up the phone on the side table. "Hello? …Oh, no I understand… Yeah, I'll just talk to you later then," Doug said, trying to sound nonchalant, and hung up.

He sighed heavily and turned the TV on to a football game. The nice dinner he'd prepared was forgotten. All the time he'd spent was for nothing. He put his feet up on the coffee table and threw the phone on the chair next to him, no longer caring if anything was out of place. Because Tom wasn't coming.


	52. Hide

**Title:** Hide

**Prompt #:** 0031

**Word Count: **545

**Rating:** PG

**Characters:** Booker

* * *

Booker's defense mechanisms help him hide. He hides feelings, emotions, weakness; anything that can give him away. Anything that would let people know he isn't as sure of himself or his actions as he likes people to believe.

Intellectualization is the removal of emotions from emotional experiences; discussing painful events in a detached or uncaring way. Someone who intellectualizes may become separated from their true feelings and not know what they feel at all or have trouble putting it into words.

"_Hey, Dennis, are you okay?" Judy asked softly._

"_Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Booker asked._

"_I thought you were pretty protective of that girl… This must be hard."_

"_The fact that she's dead? It happens, Jude. There was nothing I could do about it, was there?" Booker said indifferently. "Besides, I didn't know her all that well. It wasn't like she was my mother or something," he smirked, despite the fact Judy didn't find it at all amusing._

Withdrawal entails removing yourself from events that could trigger painful thoughts or feelings. It can take the forms of silence, running away, drugs, or alcohol abuse. Talking to friends could prompt them to ask about painful events, so you avoid them. This defense inevitably leads to a sense of alienation and loneliness which can cause more pain than what it's worth.

"_Dennis, I love you," Jessica says, looking into his eyes._

_Booker drops his eyes to the ground, and bites his lip. He almost looks back up at her, but can't. "I, uh, gotta go… I'll talk to you later," he says with one foot already halfway out the door._

Projection is something we all do. It involves taking something from ourselves and placing it outside of us, onto others. Sometimes we project positive or sometimes negative aspects of ourselves. Sometimes we project things we don't want to acknowledge about ourselves, and so we turn it around and put it on others. The problem with this is that we still suffer under them. For example, "It's not that I made a stupid mistake, it's that you are critical of everything I do!" Instead of feeling our true feeling of inadequacy, we suffer with the feeling that everyone is critical of us.

"_You sound just like my girlfriend," Booker says angrily, "She's always on this I want to get to know you better stuff, let's communicate."_

"_And you have a problem with that?" the therapist asked._

"_No, I don't have a problem with it! What is it with you? I came here to talk about my case and all you can do is nag me like my girlfriend," he snapped._

Minimizing is related to denial. When someone minimizes, they accept what happened, but in a weakened form.

"_I thought you were cutting back on those," Hanson said as Booker lit up a cigarette. "They'll give you lung cancer, you know."_

_Booker inhaled and exhaled slowly before recognizing his remark. "Yeah, well, this case is really stressing me a bit, you know? Once we wrap it up I'll stop again; it's not a problem."_

Defenses are something we use to protect ourselves from pain, but they can become a problem if we rely too heavily on them.


	53. Hold

**Title: **Hold

**Prompt #: **007

**Word Count:** 180

**Rating:** Teen

**Characters:** Hanson/Booker

* * *

"You're giving me mixed signals here," Hanson said, beginning to get a bit fed up with it.

"I know," Booker said, unable to look him in the eye.

Hanson ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He stared at Booker for a moment. "Just… tell me what you want."

"I want you." He looked up at Hanson. "I swear I love you." He took a step forward, inches away from Hanson. He grabbed his hand and ran his thumb over the back of his fingers.

"Then why are you all over me one minute, and pulling away the next?" Hanson asked.

"I, uh… I'm just scared, Tommy," Booker admitted. He started to withdraw.

Hanson didn't let go of his hand, though. He waited a beat before putting his arms around Booker. Booker sighed deeply into the side of his neck. Hanson stroked his hair comfortingly, holding him close. "Don't be. I won't hurt you…"

Booker broke free from his hold with a step back. "You can't make a promise like that, Tommy; I've heard it too many times before."


	54. Monster

**Title: **Monster

**Prompt #: **046

**Word Count:** 226

**Rating: **PG

**Characters: **Ioki, Booker

**Author's Note: **Takes place during Swallowed Alive

* * *

Harry woke up in the middle of the night. He could hear Booker moving on the top bunk. Harry listened as he made noise in his sleep. It was like whimpering. He slipped out of his bunk. He stood and looked at Booker, making sure he was okay.

Booker rolled over and groaned, muttering something incoherent. Harry debated whether he should wake him or not as he saw the slight gleam of sweat on his face. "No… Stop," Booker whined quietly.

Harry stepped closer and reached a hand to the bed. He gently touched Booker's shoulder. He jerked away in his sleep and let out a cry of pain. "Booker, wake up," Harry whispered harshly, trying to free him from the monster in his head. "Wake up; it's okay."

Booker jolted upright as he was pulled out of the nightmare. He breathed heavily, almost panting, and took a moment to remember where he was. He sighed deeply. Harry was still standing next to him. "I, uh… I'm sorry I woke you," Booker said, a bit hoarse.

"No problem. Are you okay?" Harry asked, still concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said and lay back down on the pillow. Harry nodded and ducked back into his own bed underneath. As he was falling asleep, Harry heard a shy 'Thank you' from Booker.

"Anytime, man," Harry said sleepily.


	55. Dream

**Title: **Dream

**Prompt #: **058

**Word Count:** 222

**Rating: **PG

**Characters: **Booker/Hanson

* * *

Booker jerked awake as the bed shifted under him. He didn't remember falling asleep with someone beside him. He reached blindly towards the lamp on the nightstand.

Before he could turn it on, hands grabbed both his wrists. A body climbed on top of him and straddled his waist. A car drove by the building and light briefly drifted in through the window.

Booker looked confusedly up at the face of one of his partner's.

Hanson let go of one of his wrists and stroked his cheek gently. He leaned down and kissed him innocently. He tried to gauge Booker's reaction before leaning in again.

Booker's eyes closed as Hanson deepened the kiss. Tom pulled back again after a few minutes. His face was inches above the raven haired officer. Booker reached up and softly touched his cheek, trying to see if he was really there. Hanson smiled and kissed fingers that ran over his bottom lip.

Booker swallowed. "Am I dreaming?"

"No, this is real."

Booker wrapped his strong arms around him and pulled him down. Hanson wriggled his arms underneath Booker and let them be pinned between him and the mattress. He laid his head on his chest and listened to Booker's heart beating.

"Good," Dennis sighed before slipping back into sleep with the comforting weight on top of him.


	56. Garden

**Title: **Garden

**Prompt #: **055

**Word Count:** 280

**Rating: **Teen

**Characters: **Hanson/Booker, Mrs. Hanson

* * *

Mrs. Hanson drifted from the party in her backyard in search of her son. She hasn't seen him in at least a half hour and everyone was there for him. It was his birthday after all. She also noticed that the boy he always talked about was missing. _What was his name? … Oh yeah, Dennis Booker. _She knew Tom didn't like him for some reason. She didn't know if she should have kept an eye on him. Who knows what he could be doing without supervision the way Tom talks.

As she was thinking this, she spotted the raven haired officer by her garden in the front yard. He was busy making out with some girl underneath him. She debated whether or not to disturb him, but she needed to find Tom. "Dennis, have you seen Tom anywhere?"

Dennis lifted his head sharply and Mrs. Hanson gasped in surprise as she found he wasn't kissing a girl after all. He was all over her _son_. Tom's mouth dropped and he quickly sat up next to Dennis in the grass. They both looked like deer caught in the headlights.

"Well, uh, I guess you have," Mrs. Hanson said, still in a state of shock. "Why don't you both come back and rejoin the party," she suggested to the still frozen officers.

They got to their feet and awkwardly followed behind her. Tom was blushing deep red while Dennis had gone pale.

Mrs. Hanson recovered before Tom and Dennis and leaned over and whispered so they could both hear, "Next time get a room or something." They nodded mechanically before darting off, a bit too embarrassed to really face her yet.


	57. Serenity

**Title: **Serenity

**Prompt #:** 085

**Word Count:** 236

**Rating: **Teen

**Characters: **Tom/Dennis

* * *

Tom lay at the end of the bed on top of the comforter. He couldn't stop the tears that fell. He heard the strike of a match and startled. He shot up to a sitting position and saw a candle had been lit. He stared at it for a few moments, a bit scared.

He turned his head sharply as the curtains by the window blew. The window was closed. Tom grew terrified but couldn't bring himself to move. He was paralyzed. A shiver ran down his spine, making him shudder. Then he was suddenly blanketed in cold. But strangely, his fear disappeared. He was comforted by the presence.

He was pushed back by pressure being applied gently to his chest. He was on his back on the bed and suddenly saw his lover embracing him, kissing his neck lightly. "Dennis," he barely managed to whisper.

The transparent figure looked up briefly before vanishing, the brief wind stopping, leaving Tom alone once again, but now with some serenity. He committed the last image of him to memory instantaneously. The slightly ruffled black hair, loving eyes that were just as dark, parted lips that turned into an endearing smile before he left, the feel of his cold arms around him, hands stroking his back, body pressed against his.

Tom shivered again before crawling under the blankets and falling to sleep with a small smile on his face.


	58. Twisted

**Title:** Twisted

**Prompt #:** 013

**Word Count:** 249

**Rating:** Teen

**Characters:** Doug, Tom/Dennis

**Warning:** Abusive Relationship

* * *

"Hey, everything okay?"

Tom found he couldn't answer right away. No, everything was not okay, but how could he tell Doug what was wrong? How could he say that his lover had become violent? That he was in control and made sure Tom knew it? How he was torturing Tom physically and mentally? After all the trouble Tom went through to prove to his friends that Dennis was good for him. He was a good person; he cared about him more than anything; he loved him and Tom loved him back.

He made Tom think he was the one in the wrong. Tom stayed out too late, hung out with Penhall too often, didn't have dinner ready when Dennis was ready to eat it, cried too hard when Dennis beat him around, cried when he was threatened, cried when his needs were ignored, cried when all Dennis seemed to want from Tom anymore was something to use and abuse. Something that was his to control.

Dennis hated when Tom cried. It increased his irritation, but not because he felt guilt or remorse for what he was doing. No, it was because he thought Tom was more of a man than that. It was twisted, but every time a tear fell, Dennis would discipline him and try to toughen him up some.

But Dennis wasn't aware that Tom didn't cry from the pain. He cried because he still loved him. And Dennis didn't love him back.

"Yeah… I'm fine, Doug."


	59. Reach

**Title:** Reach

**Prompt #:** 033

**Word Count:** 262

**Rating:** Teen

**Characters:** Hanson, Booker

**Author's Note:** I don't know where this came from, honest… This is kind of like the scene in Booker when he's skiing and almost falls off the cliff. Or the scene in The Good Son when the mother is trying to pull up Macaulay Culkin and Elijah Wood… Right… It's muffed, I know. xP

* * *

Thunder clapped loudly around them. Tom was on the ground reaching down to try and grab the other officer. "C'mon man, hold on!"

Dennis felt himself slipping as he fought to hold on to the face of the cliff. He held a hand up to try and grab Hanson's.

Tom struggled to hold on to it with both hands, but Dennis's was slick with blood and his were wet.

Dennis yelped as his hand slid back; his body swayed to the side as he tried to grab at the rock.

"No! Shit, don't let go, Dennis. Hold on, I'll get you up," Tom spoke shakily.

Dennis was breathing hard and using all of his strength to try and stay up. A rock broke from under his right foot. He almost lost his balance and couldn't find another decent foothold. "I can't, Tommy… It's too hard." The muscles in his arms quivered with the strain being put on them.

Tom grabbed Booker's arm but couldn't move him for fear of making him fall. "Don't give up. Grab my arm with your other hand; I'll pull you up."

"Tommy, you can't support both of our weights." He looked up at him and Tom saw the panic and pain in his eyes, but he could also see the defeat and acceptance which made him shudder.

"I will, just reach Dennis, please."

"Tell my mom I-I love her and I'm sorry… I'm sorry Tom."

Tom screamed as the fabric from his shirt sifted through his fingers. Lightening flashed, illuminating the spot Dennis was only moments before.


	60. Superman

**Title:** Superman – Writer's Choice

**Prompt #:** 099

**Word Count:** 271

**Rating:** PG

**Characters:** Hanson/Booker

**Author's Note: **Don't know about this one… But song used is Superman Tonight by Bon Jovi.

* * *

Tom and Dennis lay on the floor of the chapel. They were working on a case late and taking a break for the time being. Tom had put on some music.

_There's something about you_

_I want to rescue_

_I don't even know you_

_So what does that mean?_

Dennis reached over and grabbed Tom's hand in his. He sighed contentedly as the music helped him relax. He looked at the ceiling and focused on the feel of Tom's hand.

_Maybe I'm cynical_

_I'm painfully logic_

_You're tragic and beautiful_

_And that's good enough for me._

Tom couldn't really get comfortable on the hard floor. He moved closer and put his head on Dennis's chest, so he could hear his heartbeat. Dennis ran his hand through the brown hair and held him close.

_You're looking for a hero_

_But it's just my old tattoo_

_Tonight I swear I'd sell my_

_Soul to be a hero for you_

Dennis couldn't help but think about the man in his arms. He loved him more than he thought he was capable of. Dennis would do anything to protect him and keep him happy.

_Who's going to save you  
When the stars fall from your sky  
And who's going to pull you in  
When the tide gets too high  
Who's going to hold you  
When you turn out the lights  
I won't lie I wish that I  
Could be your superman tonight_

"Can I be your superman?" Dennis asked.

Tom looked up at him with a shy smile, "You are."

Dennis squeezed him, "Way to be cheesy, huh?" He smiled and felt perfectly at ease.


	61. Goodbye

**Title:** Goodbye

**Prompt #:** 041

**Word Count: **104

**Rating:** PG

**Characters:** Hanson

* * *

Say goodbye to the warm comfort of your bed

Say goodbye to your favorite song playing on the radio

Say goodbye to the butterfly fluttering by your shoulder in the yard smelling of freshly cut grass

Say goodbye to your mother's home cooked meals

Say goodbye to awkward family reunions with distant relatives

Say goodbye to the brilliant colors of the sunrise and sunset

Say goodbye to that hot shower at the end of a long day

Say goodbye to happy memories you could never erase

Say goodbye to all those you love no matter what

Say goodbye to the light

Say goodbye, Tommy


	62. Silence

**Title: **Silence

**Prompt #: **079

**Word Count:** 106

**Rating: **Teen

**Characters: **Doug

* * *

Doug stood with his hands in his pockets. The slight breeze blew his hair to one side. He sighed deeply as everything was quiet.

He half wished Tom or Booker would say something. He hasn't seen them in a few months. Not since the accident and they were in bad shape then. Doug hated remembering them like that but it was hard. Hard to forget all the blood.

The silence was getting to be too much. Doug said his goodbyes and headed for his car. He wasn't going to see them again for a while. He can't take the unnerving quiet. But the dead don't talk.


	63. Murmur

**Title:** Murmur

**Prompt #:** 022

**Word Count: **49

**Rating:** PG

**Characters:** Judy/Booker, Tom

* * *

Every time Booker kissed her, or murmured something against her neck, or held her around the waist, or cuddled with her on the couch, or flirted with her, or hugged her from behind, or held her hand, it made Judy realize something. Dennis was great, but she wanted Tom.


	64. Smile

**Title:** Smile – Writer's Choice

**Prompt #:** 100

**Word Count: **251

**Rating:** Teen

**Characters:** Hanson, Booker

* * *

Right now Tom Hanson is thinking about a hundred ways he could kill his partner, Dennis Booker, who seemed to be going out of his way to make their last hours at the chapel Hell. He could stab him with the pencil he was twirling. Slip something in the coffee that sat on the corner of his desk. Take a shovel to his face and wipe that arrogant smirk off for good. Push him in front of a passing car. Or maybe he could spill some water around his desk and hope he slips and hits his head. Light him on fire with his lighter and tie his hands together so he can't put it out. Lock him in a closet for a few days without any food or water.

These were just some of the things that floated around in his mind. But he's glad he doesn't act on any of these at the end of the day when he comes home. Then Tom can relax and lounge on the couch with Dennis's strong arms around him. The spot between his neck and shoulder made a perfect pillow. Dennis laughs quietly so he doesn't disturb him as he watches TV. For Tom, the days at work can be tolerated as long as he can see the real smile Dennis gives him every night before they crawl into Tom's bed. Dennis can be a pain in the ass at times, but he can sure make up for it given the chance.


	65. Grave

**Title:** Grave

**Prompt #:** 051

**Word Count:** 217

**Rating:** Teen

**Characters:** Hanson

* * *

Tom walked along the rows of tombstones. The wind had disappeared but it was getting cooler as it got darker. Sometimes he liked to go to cemeteries to think; to be alone for a while. He started to read the dates of birth and death on the stones. He calculated how old they were. How old they would forever be. "82… 43… 23… 60… 51…" he spoke under his breath.

He stopped at a fresh grave decorated with flowers. Tom frowned and knelt by the slab of marble. "5 years old…" Anyone could be taken just like that. Old, young, sick, healthy; it didn't matter. Death doesn't have any qualms over who joins him. Being alive is enough of a reason to be condemned.

Tom stood up and headed back to his car. He could get into an accident on the way home, or his apartment could catch fire, or he could be shot the next day. Life is a fragile thing that can be cracked and thrown away in an instant. His mind blocks these thoughts out. That's what it's programmed to do. He knows it can happen but doesn't want to acknowledge it, not until something really threatens his life. Until then, he'll be waiting for his last requiem, and hope it isn't anytime soon.


	66. Naked

**Title:** Naked

**Prompt #:** 017

**Words Count:** 235

**Rating:** PG

**Characters:** Hanson/Booker

**Warning: **Pretty bad writing, sorry…

* * *

Tom looked at Dennis. Dennis hated when he looked at him like that. It made him feel naked; like Tom could see everything about him. He liked the fact that people couldn't read him easily. Then here comes Hanson who can read him like a children's book, for God's sake. Booker lightly bit his bottom lip and broke eye contact. He looked up to see Tom still staring at him. He crossed his arms and shifted uncomfortably. "What are you lookin' at?"

"You," Tom said, matter-of-factly.

"Why?" Dennis asked irately. Tom just shrugged. "Well quit it." Instead, Tom moved closer. Booker swallowed as he was inches away from him now. Hanson continued to stare into Dennis's eyes. Dennis felt uneasy under his gaze and tried to hide whatever it was Tom was looking for. His eyes widened in surprise as Tom leaned in and kissed him briefly on the lips.

Tom smirked as whatever barriers Booker had in place fell down. He could read every emotion and thought that passed through his eyes. "Sorry, just had to make sure," he smiled at Booker who was still in a slight state of shock.

Dennis cleared his throat, "Uh, make sure what?"

"That you felt the same," Tom said before kissing him gently again. He turned and walked away; leaving Dennis to try and put the walls back up around him that Tom had just torn down.


	67. Numb

**Title:** Numb

**Prompt #:** 0003

**Word Count:** 441

**Rating:** Teen

**Characters:** Booker/Hanson, rest of the officers

* * *

Booker looked from the doctor to the grief stricken faces of the others in the hall. No one was able to say anything coherent after they had been told the news about Hanson. He was gone and never coming back.

Booker wanted to be sad; wanted to mad, wanted nothing more than to feel something, anything. But he didn't. His body and mind were numb. He briefly wonders if someone were to smack him, would he even feel it?

Tom was gone. That was the only thing he was aware of. No more hugs or kisses or glances in the chapel that weren't so subtle or cuddling on the couch in front of the TV or falling asleep with his head on Tom's chest or hearing him laugh or holding him when he feels like crying until he sees that smile. It's all gone. Booker just feels empty.

Hot tears burn their way down his cheeks. It doesn't really register that he's crying until Judy puts her arms around him. She places a hand at the back of his neck, gently guiding his head to her shoulder. She petted his hair as he sniffed, his tears soaking her shirt as hers fell at the base of his neck. She was crying harder than he was, no matter how hard she tried to be stronger for him.

Booker pulled away after a few minutes. He wiped a few of Judy's tears with his thumb. He took another look around. At Doug and Harry and Fuller and Judy. They all have tears in their eyes. Without a word, Booker walks away. "Dennis? Where are you going?" Judy asks after him. "Dennis?"

He doesn't stop He can't. He has to get away from everyone for a while. Everything is too much, yet he can't break through the wall of numbness surrounding him. He doesn't want to be around them when it all catches up to him.

He walks unconsciously to room 238. Nurses were turning off machines and removing needles from the still body on the bed. He puts a hand to the window and watches Tom. It felt like he was standing there for hours, but in reality it was only around ten minutes. Without warning, the tears come faster and harder than they did before. His state of numbness is obliterated with a sob. Booker lowers himself to the tiled floor as his insides are trapped in a vice slowly applying pressure, and his head aches with all the memories running through it.

He wishes the numb feeling would come back. And he wishes his Tommy would come back. But neither would.


	68. I Know

**Title: **I Know

**Prompt #: **056

**Word Count:** 93

**Rating: **PG

**Characters: **Booker/Hanson

* * *

"Tommy," Dennis said, wrapping his arms around Tom's back. He placed a soft kiss on his lips, feeling Tom melt against his chest. He swiped a piece of brown hair from his face and placed another kiss on the skin it uncovered. Dennis took a deep breath. "Tommy," he started again. "I… I, uh…" Dennis frowned a bit, frustrated at himself. Tom looked up and pressed his lips against Dennis's in a loving manner.

"I know, Den-"

"I love you," he smiled, finally able to say it.

"I love you, too," Tom beamed.


	69. Grace

**Title:** Grace

**Prompt #:** 030

**Word Count:** 173

**Rating:** Teen

**Characters:** Hanson/Booker

* * *

Tom and Dennis were talking during a commercial break on TV. "So who was you're first?" Tom asked.

"My first? Like first ever?" Dennis asked.

"Mhmm." Tom felt the arm around him tighten slightly.

"Just some chick; no one special," Dennis dismissed.

"Tell me about it," Tom pried.

Dennis shifted uncomfortably against him. "Tommy, let's just watch TV."

"Dennis, I just wanted to talk," Tom said, a bit exasperated, and pulled out from under his arm. "We've been seeing each other for almost a month and I still know nothing about you." Tom couldn't understand why Dennis found it so hard to talk about himself. He had made many little breakthroughs which seemed like small miracles, but every now and then Dennis would shut him out completely. It became very frustrating at times.

Tom turned his attention back to Dennis when he noticed his eyes locked on him. He was about to say something when Booker didn't speak right away. He immediately shut his mouth when Dennis spoke softly, "Her name was Grace…"


	70. Born

**Title:** Born

**Prompt #:** 021

**Word Count: **253

**Rating:** PG

**Characters:** Booker, Booker's mom

* * *

"Do you remember that, Dennis?" Joyce Booker asked, pointing to a picture in the photo album.

"I probably don't, ma," Dennis called from the kitchen. He turned off the sink and walked back into the living room. He slumped into the couch beside his mother.

Joyce turned the page. On one side a happy baby boy, who was born only a few days before, lay in his cradle. "Look how cute you were," she cooed.

"Yeah," Dennis smirked. The other page was a candid family photo of Dennis, his mother and his father. Joyce flipped the page knowing his father was still a sore subject.

A young boy with ruffled black hair smiled at the camera as he clung to his mom's leg. Joyce ran a finger over the picture. "What happened to that little boy?"

"He grew up."

"You lost that light in your eye that this boy has," she said sadly. "That innocence."

"Things change, mom. People change."

"People don't ever really change."

"You can't honestly think that, though. Everything around you shapes you, affects you. It changes you whether you like it or not."

"Dennis, when did you become so cynical?"

He sighed lightly and looked away. "I don't know."

"Was it when your father left?" Dennis stood and walked away. Joyce closed her eyes as the front door was slammed shut. She flipped back a page in the album and tears stung her eyes as she saw what had been. A small, but happy family. Now what was there?


	71. I Didn't Know

**Title:** I Didn't Know – Writer's Choice

**Prompt #:** 0046

**Word Count**: 429

**Rating:** Teen

**Characters:** Hanson

**Warning: **Character Death

**Author's Note:** Kind of muffed… Sorry for some bad writing!

* * *

How was I was supposed to know? _You were his partner. _

He never said anything. _He didn't have to; you should have been watching out for him without him having to tell you to._

He didn't seem that much different. _But you saw the little differences, could see something was off._

But I didn't think it was that bad. _You didn't care enough to ask, did you?_

I wasn't even close to being his favorite person in the world. _It didn't matter. He had wanted to talk and you blew him off._

I didn't think he was serious; I didn't know. _And now it's too late._

It looked like he was sleeping, but he wouldn't wake up... _You're lucky he didn't cut his wrists or put the barrel of a gun in his mouth. You're lucky there wasn't a mess for you to walk into._

I still can't believe it. _You better start, it won't change._

It wasn't my fault though, was it? _Do you think it was?_

No. I wasn't the one who messed him up. _And you weren't the one to help fix him_.

It wasn't my fault; I didn't know! It's not my fault, it's not my fault. _Maybe it wasn't, does that make a difference?_

Why didn't he say anything? _Has he ever really talked to you about himself? That wasn't who he was; you had to be the one to put the pieces together._

God, I'm so sorry Book… _At least he's not struggling anymore… He's not doing anything anymore._

Shut the fuck up! This isn't funny. _No one's laughing. You did nothing to help him. You just sat back and watched as he withdrew further from you. Sat back as he came in to work with a new bruise or cut with a half-assed reason for how it got there._

Shut up! _You couldn't have missed the pain in his eyes. Noticed how he tried to form the right words to tell you what was bothering him. To tell you how his new boyfriend was an angry drunk. _

Please, stop. _How he was being abused. You know now how much it messed him up, right?_

I didn't- _Know. You heard about his mom's death, though. Did you even ask him how he was holding up? You lost your dad; you know how he must have been feeling. You could see him falling faster and you did nothing to catch him._

I know. I'm sorry I let him down. If I could do it over again- _You better hope there isn't a next time._


	72. Difficult

**Title:** Difficult

**Prompt #:** 034

**Word Count:** 166

**Rating:** PG

**Characters:** Tom/Dennis

* * *

"What do you want for dinner?" Tom asked as Dennis flipped through TV channels. He shrugged in response. "Want Chinese?"

"I hate Chinese Tommy," Dennis said, making a face.

"Right, sorry, I knew that. Mexican?"

"No."

"I could make spaghetti."

"Nah, I'm sick of pasta."

"Since when do Italians get sick of pasta?" Tom joked. Dennis glared at him but couldn't completely hide the smirk. "Rocket Dogs?"

"What are you trying to kill me already?"

"Okay, then what do you want?" Tom asked, running low on options.

Dennis answered, "I don't know."

"Well you're being pretty difficult here, _babe_," Tom grinned and watched Dennis raise and eyebrow.

"Aw I'm sorry, _honey_," he spoke with a smile tugging at his lips. "Who needs dinner anyway? I always liked to sneak my dessert first." He leaned over and kissed Tom chastely on the lips.

Tom returned the favor and for the time being, he was happy to indulge in some dessert first, sure it wouldn't spoil his appetite.


	73. Months

**Title:** Months

**Prompt #:** 098

**Word Count:** 129

**Rating:** PG

**Characters:** Booker/Hanson

* * *

January was when I was with IAD.

February was when I was sent in to investigate Jump Street.

March was when Hanson started speaking to me again.

April was when I fell for him.

May was when I realized I would never have him.

June was when he was sent to jail.

July was when I lost my badge to get him back out.

August was when I got a job with Teshima

September was when I met up with Hanson again.

October was when I got up the courage to tell him I liked him.

November was when we announced to his friends that we were dating, definitely a step forward.

December was when I spent Christmas with someone I cared about for the first time in years.


	74. Heartbeat

**Title:** Heartbeat

**Prompt #:** 0009

**Word Count:** 287

**Rating:** PG

**Characters:** Tom/Dennis

**Author's Note:** Last line taken from a song by Def Leppard.

* * *

Booker picked up on the second ring. "Hello?"

"Hey, Dennis," Tom greeted.

Booker smiled. "Tommy, get there okay?"

"Obviously," Tom laughed. "Yeah, I just got to my mom's."

Dennis sat on his couch and then lay down across it. "How was your flight?"

Tom flopped down on his mom's couch and sprawled out on top of it. "Okay. Pretty uneventful… Did you remember to return the movie?"

Dennis laughed. "Yes I did. Why don't trust me?"

Tom grinned lopsidedly. "You do have a bad track record for that." He liked hearing his boyfriend's laugh, even if he couldn't be next to him. Or even in the same state as him.

Booker rolled his eyes as someone knocked on the door to their apartment. "Pizza's here."

He heard Dennis shout to the delivery guy to wait a minute. "I'll call you in the morning. Don't piss off the pizza boy," he grinned.

"Nah, he can wait. I'm paying him remember." They let a few seconds of comfortable silence pass before Dennis spoke again. "So when are you coming home?"

Tom played with the cord of the phone. "I told you a hundred times already. It will only be another three days. You can make it right?" Tom was aiming for another chuckle but Booker was serious.

He sighed heavily. "Alright… I miss you."

"Miss ya, too…" Hanson took a second and thought aloud, "How long after I left the house did it take for you to start missing me?" His response made Tom melt and almost decide to grab his suitcase from upstairs and hop on the next plane home right then.

"I miss you in a heartbeat… Right away," Dennis said. "That's how love's supposed to be."


	75. Shine

**Title:** Shine

**Prompt #:** 048

**Word Count:** 551

**Rating:** Teen

**Characters:** Hanson, Booker

* * *

Booker watched the moon shine brightly through the stray clouds in the dark sky. He turned as he heard someone else climbing through the window.

Hanson inched his way to beside Booker. Dennis smirked and took a swig of his drink. Tom got situated next to him and swallowed as he saw how far of a drop it would be if either one were to slip. "What are you doing out here?" Tom asked.

Booker offered him the bottle he held in his hand. "Drink?"

Hanson took it and grimaced a bit as it burned its way down his throat. He studied Booker for a few moments when he didn't come forth with an explanation for being on the roof. "Hey Booker, are you okay?" Something was off, but Tom didn't know what it was.

"Yeah, I'm okay," he said, looking out at the lit city below. He took another gulp when Hanson handed him back the bottle and, unlike him, didn't react to the burning liquid.

Tom let a few more minutes of silence go by. He thinks this is the longest he's been around Dennis without him saying anything. It was making him a bit uneasy.

Booker moved and slid further down until his legs hung over the edge. Hanson's heart leapt and he resisted the urge to reach an arm out to grab him and pull him back from the lip of the roof. "What're you doing, man? Back up a bit," Tom said.

Booker didn't acknowledge the request. He swung one of his legs back and forth against the building. He looked over at Tom with a sort of sad smile. "Do you know what you'd do if life ever got to be too much to handle?"

"What do you mean? Like how I'd kill myself?" Tom asked, eyes widening slightly. Booker nodded once. "Dennis, let's go back inside," Hanson said, his panic returning. He wanted to know what was going through the other's head.

Booker looked back ahead of him. "I think I'd jump. It's easy enough. The hard part would be working up the courage to force yourself over the edge into thin air. Knowing nothing was there to catch you but pavement," Dennis spoke casually. It sent a shiver up Tom's spine. "Gravity would do the rest." Dennis leaned forward to look straight down.

"Knock it off! Booker, you're scaring me," Tom said desperately, fear creeping into his voice. He would have pulled him back by his collar if Tom knew how he'd react, but right now Hanson wasn't too sure about Booker's mental state.

Dennis jerked his head back to look at Tom when he spoke. He dropped his eyes guiltily and looked back down at the ground for one more second before crawling back to Tom's side. He heard his sigh of relief and knew he had Hanson nervous. "I wasn't gonna do it, Tommy," he assured with a slight smirk tugging at the right side of his lip.

Tom didn't find it at all amusing. "Okay, Dennis. Will you come back inside now? Please," he begged. Booker nodded, looking out at the horizon for a few seconds before following Tom back through the window. Hanson shut it behind them and didn't relax again until several hours after Booker went to bed.


	76. Gone

**Title:** Gone

**Prompt #:** 0035

**Word Count:** 326

**Rating:** PG

**Characters:** Hanson

* * *

Hanson parked on the side of the old chapel. He stepped out of the car and put a hand in his pocket with his keys. He slowly made his way up the stairs. The windows were boarded up and the door had a single plank of rotting wood nailed across it to keep people out.

Hanson grabbed the board and yanked it off. He pushed his way inside. Soon he found himself standing in the middle of the building where he had stood years ago. It felt like a lifetime had gone by already.

Sheets were covering some desks and old, unsalvageable furniture. He approached one and whipped the white fabric off. He ran a hand over the scarred wooden surface. A smile spread as he traced the letters that had been crudely carved on every side. The right edge read 'Hanson.' The top, 'Penhall.' The left, 'Hoffs' and the bottom, 'Ioki.' It was their lasting mark on the place.

He could imagine the crowd of people present on any given day, always moving this way and that. Hanson looked around and could almost see Doug shooting paper into the trash, Judy talking and laughing with Blowfish, Harry grimacing at the taste of the sludge that was supposed to pass for coffee, Fuller watching over them all like a diligent parent. Booker even made his way into Hanson's memory. He had his feet propped up on the desk, leather clad arms behind his head and that arrogant smirk on his lips. Hanson laughed quietly to himself.

He never did give Booker much of a chance. Thinking back, they really did have a lot in common, a fact Hanson had denied for years no matter how many times he heard it from Fuller or Judy.

He smiled sadly and let the memories slip back away. He left for the last time. Everything that had once been there was gone, and their chapel was just an empty building.


	77. Dim

**Title: **Dim

**Prompt #: **002

**Word Count:** 310

**Rating: **Teen

**Characters: **Booker, Hanson

**Author's Note: **Yeah, not sure where this came from… I'm pretty sure I just like torturing them for the hell of it. It keeps me entertained.

* * *

Booker let his head fall down to his chest. His arms were strained by the weight of holding him up. The dirty light bulb swayed gently in the middle of the dark room. Blood licked at the side of his face, blurring his vision. He barely had the energy left to look over in Hanson's direction to see if he had regained consciousness yet. He hadn't.

His head spun. One more hit and he would most likely be down for the count. They were running out of options. Both were hurt and neither had the strength to fight them. His outlook was bleak.

Booker was brought some relief when Hanson finally stirred and opened his eyes. But it wasn't much of a comfort as his eyes, which were usually lively and full of expression, were as dim as the yellow bulb that flickered every once in a while. The light was gone, and Booker found himself without the support and comfort it had provided.

"Are we gonna get out of here?" Tom asked quietly.

Dennis's heart sank as he realized Tom had really lost his optimism. And what was he to say? The truth, or what Tom longed to hear? "Yeah, of course we are," Dennis said in a pitiful attempt to restore Tom's hopefulness. "Penhall's tearing apart the city looking for you; trust me."

Tom gave a small half smile, making Dennis's heart lift just a bit. But he also felt guilty for maybe giving him false hope. He just needed Tom to think positive, for both their sakes. Dennis had stopped long ago and thrived on Tom's light. If that were suddenly gone, he doesn't know what he'd do.

"Yeah, you're probably right," Tom said, biting the carrot Booker had offered.

Dennis closed his eyes in exhaustion, thankful for the admission, even if Tom was only humoring him.


	78. Sigh

**Title:** Sigh

**Prompt #:** 061

**Word Count:** 178

**Rating:** PG

**Characters:** Hanson/Booker

* * *

"No, tell me where he is!" Tom could hear Dennis making noise and bothering everyone within earshot. It made him smile a bit to himself. He stood as he saw Dennis round the corner and walk quickly into the waiting room.

Once he saw Tom he pulled him into a tight hug. "Hey Tommy, you okay?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a sprained wrist and a few bruises her and there," Tom assured.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, everything's okay, really."

Dennis let out a sigh of relief. He leaned his forehead against Tom's. "God, you scared the hell outta me," he smirked, and was thinking about the phone call he received from their captain. He didn't know how bad it was; only that Hanson had gotten into an accident with some suspects.

"I know, and I'm fine," Tom calmed him. "But I am tired, so let's go home and go to bed," he smiled softly.

Dennis nodded, once again thankful Tom wasn't hurt worse. "Maybe you should think about a career change," he said, not entirely joking.


	79. Suicide's the Answer

**Title:** Suicide's the Answer – Writer's Choice

**Prompt #:** 097

**Word Count:** 505

**Rating:** Teen

**Characters:** Hanson

**Warning:** Self-Harm, some AU going on I guess

**Author's Note:** First line taken from ep. Best Years of Your Life, but you don't necessarily have to have seen it to get this.

* * *

"_What place did this kid get himself into where he thought that suicide made sense?"_

Tom had trouble wrapping his brain around it. How could someone want to end their life? The kid was too young to make a decision like that. Did he realize all the things he'd be missing out on? Leaving behind? He had a nice family who would be reminded of their loss every day of their lives until they died, too.

Tom tossed and turned in his bed. The blankets were thrown off in a sudden bout of anger. Now he lay motionless, staring at the plain white ceiling. He reached out a hand and flipped the switch of the bedside lamp. His eyes had to adjust to the light again. He swung his body around so his feet touched the floor.

He stood and made his way to the bathroom. The light was harsh and brightened everything instantly. Tom laid his hands flat on the counter around the sink. Slowly, he lifted his head to look at his reflection in the mirror. A pair of dark marks rested under his brown eyes as evidence of his sleepless nights.

Without realizing what he was doing, he found his hand opening a drawer underneath the sink. His hand rested over what he was looking for. With a small grin, he pulled it out. The dark red colored tool fit just right in his hand. He flipped open one of the middle blades; the metal shone in the light.

He sat down in the corner by the door. Tom rolled up his T-shirt's sleeve so it was bunched up on top of his shoulder. He held the pocketknife at his side as he looked at the traces of old scars on the side of his upper arm. Tom could recall why every mark was made. There was one for when his father died, one for Amy, one for when Judy was raped. In all there were five faint white lines.

This kid was going to be number six.

He closed his eyes for a moment before positioning the blade over his skin. He gently started dragging the knife across his flesh. Crimson beaded in its wake. He bled for the kid who was now under ground. Most of his tension was dripping away. He pressed a little harder, dug in a little deeper. Blood dripped down towards the bend at his elbow.

Once he thought the mark was big enough, he put the knife down and jumped to his feet. He kept a hand over the self-inflicted wound while the other opened a cabinet above the counter. He pulled down some gauze and an Ace bandage.

With the gauze in place over the bleeding cut, the bandage was wrapped around his arm a few times. He grabbed some tape and wrapped it once to hold everything in place. He wiped away the excess blood on his arm and the knife before placing it back in the drawer and flicking off the light.


	80. Broken

**Title:** Broken

**Prompt #:** 009

**Word Count:** 357

**Rating:** Teen

**Characters:** Hanson, Booker

**Warning:** Strong Language

* * *

"What are you doing?" Booker said, startling Tom. He dropped what was in his hands and the watch broke as it hit the chapel floor.

"Shit, I'm sorry, Booker," Tom quickly apologized and bent to pick up the pieces. Booker glared and stormed over to him.

"Who told you you could go through my desk, huh?" he said angrily.

Tom took a step back. "Hey, calm down man. It's just a watch. I'll buy you a new one if that will make it better," Hanson supplied, a bit confused at Booker's frustration.

"No, it will not make it better. Give me that," he growled, snatching the watch from Tom's hand. "Do not go through my desk unless I say you can, Hanson." He chucked the broken item back on his desk.

Now Tom was getting a bit annoyed. "What the hell is your problem? Here," he said, pulling out his wallet, "How much was it, fifty? A hundred?"

"That's not the point," Booker sighed. "Just stay out of my stuff, okay? I don't go through you're shit, do I?"

"Oh sorry, I forgot how perfect you were, Book," Tom sneered. "Are you just looking for a fight?"

"No," Dennis seethed. "Just fucking forget it."

"No, now I want to know why the fuck you're totally overreacting," Tom said.

Dennis took a step forward, making Tom flinch slightly. "What about sentimental value, huh? It could have been a gift from a girlfriend or something, you wouldn't know." He not so lightly pushed Hanson back a step and took a seat at his desk. He swiped the pieces back into the drawer it came from with a frown. Dennis slammed it shut and his hand came up to run through his hair.

Tom frowned a bit as well, noticing the unconscious habit as a sign that he was upset, and felt guilty. "Who's was it?" he asked, not even sure if he'd get a response.

Booker didn't look up at him and answered briefly, "Dad's." Hanson nodded and walked away, knowing he wasn't Dennis's favorite person at the moment. He felt bad, now sympathizing with _Booker_ of all people.


	81. Cry

**Title: **Cry

**Prompt #: **00020

**Word Count: **246

**Rating: **Teen

**Characters: **Booker, Judy

* * *

Booker wiped at his eyes. Judy's eyes widened a bit. Was he actually crying? She had never seen him cry before. Didn't think he ever did. Sure, she'd seen tears glistening a couple times, but never did they fall. He sniffed and Judy snapped out of it. She moved and sat in front of Booker. "Dennis, you okay?"

"Yeah," he said, running his thumb under his eye to wipe away another tear. She moved in between his raised knees and put her arms around his neck. She ran her hand through his hair and held his head against her chest. Booker's arms encircled her loosely.

"It's okay," she cooed in his ear as he sniffed again. Judy could feel the muscles in his back. They were tight and he was trembling slightly.

After a few minutes, Booker pulled back a bit. He wiped at the last of his tears. He couldn't quite meet Judy's gaze. "Sorry for falling apart on you," he said quietly, but with a hint of a smile.

"It's okay," she grinned and ran her thumb over his upper arm. It was kind of nice to know Booker had feelings and emotions like everyone else, no matter how hard he tried to hide the fact. It made Judy want to protect him all the more. It was silly; he didn't really need her to look out for him, but at times like these, he was thankful she did. Thankful _someone_ cared about him.


	82. Stars

**Title: **Stars

**Prompt #: **070

**Word count:** 44

**Rating: **PG

**Characters: **Tom/Dennis

**Author's Note: **Made from the song I Want You by Bon Jovi.

* * *

Tom laughed and said, "Sometimes I think you want the stars."

Dennis smirked. He looked out the window at the dark sky. "No."

"No?" Tom asked with a grin.

"No," Dennis repeated. "I like them right where they are. All I want is you."


	83. Untouchable

**Title:** Writer's Choice – Untouchable

**Prompt #:** 0050

**Word Count:** 212

**Rating:** Teen

**Characters:** Hanson, Booker

**Author's Note: **Based around the song Numb by Linkin Park.

* * *

Dennis slowly slid down the wall and sat with his knees raised, arms folded over them. He just looked up at Tom and he couldn't read Booker's expression. Hanson ran a hand through his hair and calmed down a bit more. "Sorry," he muttered. He had overreacted.

The other didn't respond or give any indication he had even heard him. Tom grew uneasy under his stare. "What?" Why was he looking at him like…like what? He kept his face blank and Tom had never been able to read his eyes when Booker didn't want him to. Hanson shifted and Booker didn't move.

Dennis finally dropped his gaze after a few minutes and looked down. "Booker… Are you okay?" He slowly got to his feet and stood in front of Tom, but didn't directly answer him. His face remained expressionless, but Hanson could see it in his eyes. They were empty, emotionless, dark.

He was numb; he couldn't even feel Tom standing there. Hanson reached out to touch his arm, but Booker was untouchable, unreachable. Dennis took a few steps back and then turned and walked away. Tom stayed behind, wondering how he had missed the gradual fall Booker had taken. How he could have missed him turning to stone before his eyes.


	84. Missing

**Title:** Missing

**Prompt #:** 093

**Word count:** 185

**Rating:** Teen

**Characters:** Booker, rest of Jump St.

* * *

Everyone was relieved beyond belief when Dennis was found relatively unharmed. He had been missing for over 48 hours before police located him in an old warehouse where he was held by a man who was recently released from jail. Booker had been his arresting officer. It was early in his career.

Dennis wouldn't talk about it, but everyone knew something bad must have happened when he was held captive. Sometimes he snapped at anyone who so much as said 'Hello' to him. A lot of times, though, he just went for hours without saying a word. His silence unnerved the other Jump Street officers the most. Tom and Doug tried everything they could think of to try and get a rise out of Booker. They were rewarded with a slight glare or a blank stare. No comebacks or mocking remarks they were used to. They found they missed his sarcasm, his dry humor, his wit. That arrogant, devilish smirk seemed to have permanently disappeared.

The team knew they were missing something and just hoped Booker let it slip before it left them with nothing.


	85. Heat

**Title: **Heat

**Prompt #: **035

**Word Count:** 578

***** Rating: ****Mature**** *****

**Characters: **Hanson/Booker

**Warning: Adult Situations a.k.a. Sex Scene, Language, PWP**

**Author's Note: **If anyone has a problem with this, let me know and I'll take it down.

* * *

"No, you come here to my home and start shit with me; I think I have a right to kick your ass right now, Hanson," Booker spat.

"Then go ahead, Book, no one's stopping you. You are such a fucking prick, you know? I'm not the one who started anything; you did when you came in from IAD!" Hanson shot back.

Booker stepped closer to Hanson, getting in his face. "You are fucking unbelievable!"

Hanson glared harshly as he realized he was backed into the wall with no escape unless Booker moved. "Back off," he hissed.

"Aw, what's wrong? Scared, Tommy?" Booker taunted.

"No; I need to breathe, _Denny_."

Booker got even closer. Hanson's breathing sped up a bit. "Scared yet?"

Tom was shoved against the wall and kissed roughly. Booker's lips slammed into his. Hanson kissed back just as forcefully. He grabbed Booker's shirt and pulled him even closer. Booker kept his hands flat against the wall around Tom, keeping him boxed in. He broke apart so they could breathe.

He grabbed Tom's arm tightly, and dragged him into his bedroom. He flung him onto the bed before claiming his mouth once again. Hanson clawed at Dennis's shirt, ripping it at the collar. Booker quickly pulled the shirt over his head before taking off Tom's in a hurried motion. Hanson took the opportunity to gain control. He pushed Booker back onto the mattress and ravaged his neck, nipping at the exposed flesh.

Booker growled and shoved Tom off of him. He slammed him down into the mattress and let him know he was in charge. Booker climbed on top of him, straddling his waist. His hand ran over Tom's chest that was heaving up and down. He bit at Tom's bottom lip. Hanson had one hand tangled in his black hair, tugging slightly, while the other left scratches up and down his back. He dug his nails in deeper as Dennis hissed and rubbed up against him.

Dennis pulled back again, panting as he tried to undo his pants. Tom helped him and he threw them onto the floor, moving to undo Tom's and do the same. Tom pulled himself up using Dennis's shoulders and bit and sucked at his neck and shoulder. Dennis regained control as teeth grazed his ear. He reached down and grabbed Tom, making him gasp and stop what he was doing. Dennis moved his hand back and forth and Tom lowered himself back down. He moaned as Booker's hand moved faster.

Dennis let go at the last second, eliciting a whimper from Tom. They were both sweating. Booker bit his inner thigh, making him squirm. Tom moaned again when Dennis finally thrust into him. He was fast and rough.

Tom dug his nails into Dennis's sides, feeling his chest move with each breathless sound. He leaned his head back as Dennis grabbed him again, bringing him up to speed. They both came with a cry.

Dennis collapsed on top of Tom, using his arms to keep his full weight off of him. Tom could feel his heated skin against his own. He ran a hand through his hair one more time as Dennis kissed him again. It was slower, more passionate as they were both worn out.

Dennis pulled out and got to his feet. He left Tom on the bed and went into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Tom got dressed and left as he heard the shower running.


	86. Dust

Sorry for the wait... I went to put these up a few days ago but then I started editing a video and got majorly distracted. Here's the finished project (It's about Booker boy) : youtube . com/watch?v=17S5GkQu4wM . Anyway, I'll try and update a bit more frequently again and get these finished up. 'Kay you can read now XP

**Title:** Dust

**Prompt #:** 057

**Word Count:** 208

**Rating:** PG

**Characters:** Booker

**Author's Note:** This is in reference to an episode of _Booker_. You don't necessarily have to have seen it, but it may make some more sense, I don't know. The last few lines are also made from the song _If Love Was on Your Mind_ by Richard Grieco.

* * *

Booker had their old yearbook that had been collecting dust open in his lap as he spoke on the phone. He ran his finger over a picture of him and his old girlfriend Donna. She was still so beautiful and he will always wonder if she would have been the one he'd settle down with. But he lost his chance. He was a pretty reckless delinquent in high school. And when he went to juvenile hall for three months, she went straight into the arms of the guy he was trying to keep her away from. Well, life's a bitch isn't it?

"I'm gonna let you go, Dennis," she said sweetly.

"Yeah, okay." He could do this; he could let her go.

"But I promise to stay in touch, alright?" She could do this now that she was once again single and didn't have an overly jealous partner.

Dennis nodded even though she obviously couldn't see this. "That would be great… But, uh, can you do something for me?"

"Anything," she said genuinely. She had asked a lot of him recently.

He closed his eyes for a second and breathed in deeply. "If you find somebody else… Just do me a favor, Donna, and don't let me know."


	87. Confusion

**Title:** Confusion

**Prompt #:** 0011

**Word Count:** 149

**Rating:** PG

**Characters:** Hanson, Booker

* * *

Booker definitely had him turned upside down. Every smirk or raise of an eyebrow or the occasional actual smile, made Tom drawn to him even more. But he was straight and could barely even tolerate the other officer, right? That's what he kept trying to remind himself. But Booker had a way of breaking through his defenses. He had the ability to either push his buttons beyond belief or make him melt with a few words. Tom catches the way Booker looks at him sometimes, adding to his inner turmoil and confusion. His careful grin can make Tom blush in an instant. Hanson tries to avoid him one moment and the next, he's looking for excuses to be near the other man. And Dennis doesn't give any indication that he dislikes the attention.

Maybe the solution to his problem isn't as complicated as he's making it out to be.


	88. Phone Call

**Title: **Phone Call

**Prompt #: **077

**Word Count:** 139

**Rating: **Teen

**Characters: **Hanson

**Warning: **Character Death

* * *

It's hard to think that someone's life could be destroyed with a simple phone call. It's scary to know all it takes is for someone to pick up a phone, dial a number, and wait for an unsuspecting person to pick up so they can deliver bad news.

Tom was on the wrong end of the phone this time.

"_I'm sorry, Mr. Hanson… He didn't make it."_

_Tom almost collapsed. "No, no, that's not possible."_

"_He swerved and crashed into a tree. He wasn't wearing a helmet. There was nothing we could do."_

He stood beside Doug at the funeral. Tears streamed down his face as they lowered the casket. He couldn't believe he'd never get to see him again. He stayed for hours afterward, staring at the slab of marble until the letters in 'Dennis Booker' blurred together.


	89. Intent

**Title: **Intent

**Prompt #: **049

**Word Count: **622

**Rating: **Teen

**Characters: **Booker, Hanson

* * *

Booker paced and ran a hand through his hair. "No, that's not how it happened!" he said, frustrated. He was trying to visualize every move the killer had to have made.

"Dennis, just let it go," Hanson said from where he was sitting. They were the only ones left in the Chapel and Hanson had already given up days ago.

Booker couldn't let it go. He had to know who, how, and why. He paused in his pacing for a second. "He walks in with the gun," Booker said and pulled his own from the holster on his side. "She walks by and sees him before he's ready for it… She screams and startles him."

Hanson bit his lip as Booker pieced together another scenario. Every time he spoke aloud how the scene might have played out, Hanson felt a shiver run up his spine as he could visualize it happening too. "She runs and knocks over the lamp on the table. He chases after her. After Larissa." He gave her name; this was called personalizing. The killer had to have known her. To understand how she reacted would help understand him as well. "So he set down the gun on the table by the couch," Booker continued and put his gun down as well. "He didn't intend to kill her, just sleep with her maybe. The gun was for show. Larissa tried to run up the stairs, but he grabbed her ankle and pulled her back down. She fought him and tried to get away again. He knew he was losing control of the situation."

Hanson swallowed, imagining the events playing out as Booker told them. He could tell Booker was also focused on the details and images. "He didn't know why she was fighting him. He figured she'd be willing and Larissa would love him like he loved her. For Larissa it probably would have been better if she had gone along with it. He had to get back totally in control. So he grabs her and chokes her… She still struggles underneath him. Claws at his hands. He reaches into his pocket and grabs a pocketknife." Booker picked up a pen on the desk as he walked slowly by. "And he cuts her throat." He made a slashing motion over his neck. "She's no longer fighting him. But he's mad with her. He cuts her pretty face and carves up her chest. Now she's ugly and disfigured… That's how he sees himself and now she's no better than he is," Booker said. "He strips her and ties her up. He got off on that. He never fucked her; the killing itself was enough of a charge… He probably took something when he left. He made sure to grab the gun on the way out. He got in his car and drove off. It was black or blue, a few years old," Booker finished and sat down at the edge of the desk.

Hanson was both amazed and a bit frightened at how precise the details Booker had given were. "Ever think about a career change?" Hanson asked after a pause as he let the information sink in.

Booker smirked, "No. But I have some experience with criminal profiling."

Hanson nodded. "Of course; you were with IAD." The comment sounded more resentful than he had intended.

Booker's jaw tensed for a second. "Yeah, right." Hanson frowned as Booker picked up the phone to call the police actually assigned to the case. "Hey, Dennis I didn't mean…" But once Booker set the phone down, he was already on his feet and heading out the door. Just when they were starting to get along, Tom always had to screw it up somehow.


	90. Protection

**Title:** Protection

**Prompt #:** 0024

**Word Count:** 459

**Rating:** Teen

**Characters:** Hanson, Booker/Hoffs

**Warning:** Some Violence

* * *

"Hanson, knock it off!" Judy shouted at him. Tom shoved Dennis back against the wall and before he could retaliate, Hanson took a shot at Booker's stomach. Dennis doubled over with a grunt. Tom slammed him back up against the wall while Booker was still trying to catch his breath.

Booker got in a clean right hook, but was quickly subdued with a forearm against his throat. Judy yanked at Tom's arm. "Get off, you're hurting him!" she said desperately.

Tom backed off a step and was promptly tackled to the floor. Booker picked his shoulders up a couple inches from the floor and pushed him back down. Tom's head hit the floor hard. Hanson maneuvered himself so he could flip Booker over, reversing their positions.

Dennis tried to grab his arm, but Tom kept out of reach and delivered a solid blow to his eye. Booker's attempt to throw him off wasn't successful. Tom punched him a couple more times. He split Dennis's lip and left a gash at his brow. Booker held his arm up in a feeble attempt at defending himself. His other arm was pinned at his side, so there wasn't much he could do. Hanson finally snapped out of it when he realized Booker wasn't fighting back anymore.

Judy pushed him forcefully off of the other officer. She helped Dennis up to a sitting position and he spat out some of the blood pooling in his mouth. Tom was a bit shocked as he looked at Booker's face, at the cuts and bruises. Had he done that? Dennis glared at him darkly. "What the fuck is your problem?" he growled and reached up to wipe away the blood from his forehead before it dripped into his eye. Judy had a tissue from her pocket and gently dabbed at the cut. Booker winced and pulled away. He glanced down, not wanting Tom to see how much he had actually hurt him, but Tom could see what he had done.

"Well?" Judy asked angrily, prompting him to answer Booker's question. "My problem is him. He's using you and he's going to hurt you," Tom stated.

"You don't know him, Hanson," Judy said firmly. "I don't need your protection if that's what you're trying to give."

"Really?"

"Really. Maybe Dennis should be protecting me from you instead," she said, "C'mon, baby." She helped Booker to his feet to get him cleaned up.

He gave Tom a twisted smirk. "Nice one, Tommy... And maybe if you don't get that temper in check, I will have to look out for Jude," he said seriously before Judy pulled him away.

Tom sighed. He had gone too far. He just wanted to keep Judy from getting hurt; was that so bad?


	91. Shackles

**Title: **Shackles

**Prompt #: **008

**Word Count: **174

**Rating: **Teen

**Characters:** Hanson

**Author's Note: **Takes place during episode 'I'm Ok, You Need Work'

* * *

Tom felt the bite of the cuffs against his raw wrists as he clenched his fists. It helped to distract a little from screaming going on around him. But only a little.

_I'm not crazy._ He had to keep repeating it in his head. _I'm not crazy… _Tom jumped as a patient threw himself at the wall with some significant force.

_I'm not crazy._ An orderly was bitten on the hand and had to stab the patient with a tranquilizer to get them to open their mouth.

_I'm not crazy._ He wasn't insane but the people around him certainly were. An older man appeared over Tom. He prepped a needle when he saw he was awake. Tom tried to move away, but where could he go? _I'm not crazy!_ He tried to tell the doctor, but the man deftly injected the liquid into his veins before he could open his mouth. Then it was too late.

_I'm not crazy, _he thought before the sedative pulled him away from his crazy reality. _I'm. Not. Crazy…_


	92. Spring

**Title: **Spring

**Prompt #: **060

**Word Count:** 73

**Rating:** PG

**Characters: **Booker

* * *

Booker watched evenly as his now ex-girlfriend walked away. She walked out into the spring rain without closing the door. Booker didn't stand in her way. When she was gone, he shut the door and ran a hand through his hair. He sighed softly and went to pour himself a shot. Booker couldn't say it to her or even want to fully admit it, but she left him just he needed her most.


	93. Rooftop

**Title:** Rooftop – Writer's Choice

**Prompt #:** 0047

**Word Count:** 437

**Rating:** Teen

**Characters:** Booker

* * *

"Don't jump… Please," Dennis begged of the girl.

She wiped at her eyes. "Why shouldn't I?" she cried. The air was cool and calm and a slight breeze surrounded them.

"Just trust me; you don't want to do this. You're only sixteen! You have your whole life ahead of you," Dennis said.

"My whole life for what? You don't get it," she shook her head and looked down over the edge of the roof, "My mom's nonexistent, my father's an abusive drunk, you know that, and now my boyfriend's dead. He was the only thing I was holding onto." She choked on a small sob. "And the police—your partners!—killed him."

"Kylie, I promise you there are other things to live for… You- You'll find another guy. I can get you away from your dad," Dennis assured.

She smiled back at him. "Thanks, Dennis. You're really good at your job… I will miss black raspberry ice cream, though." She inched even closer to the edge.

"Kylie, step back! Please don't do this. Just come here, please; don't do this," Dennis pleaded, panic rising even more.

She swallowed and felt the tears running hot down her cool face. She turned and faced the officer. "We trusted you," she said more like an accusation.

"I know," Dennis admitted, "but Mark pulled a gun. Officer Cross had to shoot. I'm sorry Kylie… But you can't kill yourself! Just come back away from the edge. Come here, I want to help you," Dennis said gently.

"Really?" she asked. She needed someone to be there for her.

Dennis nodded. "And if that's not enough to hold you back… then let me jump instead. I messed up your life right?" Dennis said and took a step closer to the side of the building.

Kylie looked into his dark eyes and could see he would go through with it if she wouldn't back down. He couldn't live with it if he knew he had been the one to, unintentionally, drive her over the edge. He held out his hand. She looked at it for a moment before slowly reaching out to take it. She stepped down from the lip of the roof and collapsed against Dennis. She cried into his chest and gripped him tightly. He held her close in his strong arms and comforted the girl. "Dennis…," she choked.

"It's okay… I'm here for you, okay?" She sobbed and nodded against his collar. "Let's go down and I'll take you out for some ice cream, okay?"

She gave a small smile and bit of a laugh through her tears. "I'd like that."


	94. Cards

**Title:** Cards

**Prompt #:** 080

**Word Count:** 381

**Rating:** PG

**Characters: **Jump Street Gang

* * *

"Got any threes?" Tom asked Doug who sat beside him.

"Nope, go fish," Doug responded.

"You're a liar! I know you have threes," Tom exclaimed.

"That makes you a cheater for looking at my cards!"

"It's kind of hard not to when you lay them out flat for everyone to see whenever you pick up a new card," Hanson defended.

"Even I know you have a three, Penhall," Blowfish said, sitting across from him.

Booker rolled his eyes, growing impatient. "C'mon, guys, let's go already."

Doug sighed. "Alright, here's your card," he reluctantly handed it to his partner who was already in the lead.

"Thank you very much," Tom grinned and laid down another match. "Got any tens, Book?" Booker got bored easily and complained when he wasn't in the game for a while. Dennis handed him a card. "Any Queens?" Booker handed him a red queen. "Twos?"

Booker huffed and handed him yet another card. "You're cheating."

"How?" he smiled.

"I don't know how, but you are."

"Have any Jacks?" he asked innocently. Booker slammed his last card down and Tom reached over to grab it. Booker crossed his arms over his chest and pouted as he was now out of the running for the fourteen bucks on the table. The buy in for their game of Go Fish had been two dollars.

"Anyone want something to drink while I'm up?" Fuller asked after he was eliminated too. He took down their orders and left the group as Tom was still dominating.

Harry was the one to get Judy out and then was out himself by Blowfish. Only Doug, Tom and the 'maintenance engineer' remained. The people who had already been kicked out watched the game as it unfolded. Once Penhall got out, he commentated the play-by-play. "And Blow comes back… The game is neck and neck folks… It could be anyone's at this point."

"Booker, hit him for me," Tom requested as he drew another card. Dennis gladly complied.

"And Hanson wins!" Doug cheered and then rubbed his sore arm where Booker had punched him.

Tom pulled out his wallet and pocketed the bills. "Another game anyone?" They gathered around and each put down two more dollars. It was as good a way to waste the afternoon as any.


	95. Burn

**Title:** Burn

**Prompt #:** 044

**Word Count: **173

**Rating: **Teen

**Characters:** Hanson, Booker

* * *

Hanson sat beside Booker as the battle ceased to wait for help. A teen with a gun in a crowded library was not something they were prepared for. There were a few casualties Hanson knew about and the gunman himself. A few others had been hit with stray bullets, including Hanson's partner. He had to watch as Booker bled from his side. He heard his gasps of pain and small cries he tried to stifle. The bullet was still embedded in his flesh and produced a hot, stabbing pain; throbbing every time his heart beat. Hanson bit his lip hard, wishing there was something he could to help Booker or even one of the other teens who are in pain. But he could only wait for the paramedics to take over. The sirens were heard in the distance, steadily coming closer. Hanson glanced back over at Booker who was pale in contrast to the red flowing everywhere. Hanson didn't think burning a high school kid for vandalism was worth the scene around him.


	96. Destiny

**Title:** Destiny

**Prompt #:** 059

**Word Count:** 447

**Rating:** Teen

**Characters:** Booker/namelessOFC, JS officers

* * *

"_Aw, is our Denny-boy feeling lovesick?" Hanson teased._

"_No," Booker said ready to be on the defensive. "She's hot, I'll give you that."_

"_But that's not all. You wouldn't have spent three hours having dinner with her if she wasn't someone special. I mean, you didn't even get laid."_

_Booker punched him in the arm. "Okay, maybe you're right…" He smiled thinking about her._

"_You're so perfect together, Dennis," Judy gushed. "You were destined to be."_

"_I don't believe in destiny," Booker said, "But I got pretty lucky."_

"_I'll say. She seems like the best thing you've got going right now." _

"_Man, she's a fox," Penhall grinned stupidly as Booker's girl left the chapel._

_Booker smirked, "Yeah. Keep your eyes to yourself next time, buddy." _

"_Like I stand any chance. Do you see the way she looks at you? You are blessed, my friend," Doug laughed. _

"_I am. She's amazing."_

"_So what's next?" Booker asked, up to whatever. Ioki could have said climb Everest and he'd be game. _

_Harry laughed, "This must be some kind of record. Dennis Booker has been in a great mood for a whole week now."_

"_I'm feeling pretty great."_

"_Yeah, love will do that to a guy," Harry said._

_Booker stopped walking. "Love?"_

"_Yeah, love," Harry said. Booker gave him a bit of a blank look. "It's an emotion. What you're feeling for your girlfriend right now." Apparently it was a foreign concept to Booker._

_He grinned, "Yeah, that's it… I love her." _

"_Booker!" Fuller called out and waved a hand in front of his face._

"_What?"_

"_Try and focus. I wanted this report done a few hours ago," he said._

_Booker snapped back out of whatever day dream he was having. "Oh, yeah, sorry. I'm almost done. Just a…" He looked down and saw he hadn't even made a dent in his work. "Few more hours, coach," he grinned sheepishly._

"_I saw your girlfriend the other day and can see why you can't keep your head out of the clouds, but try and get something done," Fuller gave him a bit of a smile._

They were perfect for each other, everyone kept telling him that. They loved each other more than anything. She was all he could think about most of the time. Maybe it was their destiny to be together, who knows?

All Booker knows is that whatever future he thought awaited him didn't include a car totaled by a drunk driver in a pickup. It didn't include a trip to the morgue. It didn't include her not being with him. But fate is heartless and can strike harder than you ever thought it could.


	97. I Love You

**Title:** I Love You – Writer's Choice

**Prompt #:** 0049

**Word Count: **276

**Rating:** PG

**Characters:** Hanson/Booker

* * *

"I'm really sorry I can't make it work, Dennis," Tom said, genuinely remorseful. "I still love you, just not like it was."

"Yeah… I just want you to be happy, you know," Dennis said looking down a bit dejectedly.

"I know," Tom smiled at him.

Dennis smiled back and pulled him into a hug. Tom held onto him tightly and breathed in his scent mixed with the deodorant he wore. It was still a comforting smell. He would miss it. He would miss a lot of things about their relationship, but Tom just didn't feel the same way Dennis did anymore. He didn't want to ruin their relationship completely or hurt him in the long run. Dennis deserved to find someone else better for him.

Dennis felt the warmth radiating from Tom encircling him. He felt the muscles in his back through his t-shirt and traced a small line with his thumb over his shoulder blade. He loved the way Tom felt in his arms, his body pressed against his. He could smell his shampoo and dropped both his hands to his waist. He pulled him even closer and gently caressed his side. He'd miss this, holding him close. It seemed so trivial before.

Tom was content to let Dennis take his time. He still enjoyed being held in his strong arms, and he was not ready to let go just yet. Finally, Dennis kissed his neck and pulled away. He kissed his lips and lingered there for a second before putting some space between the two of them. "I love you."

"Love you, too," Tom said. They were both aware of the difference in meaning.


	98. In the End

**Title: **In the End – Writer's Choice

**Prompt #: **0048

**Word Count: **199

**Rating: **Teen

**Characters: **Booker, Elaine

**Author's Note: **Elaine is from the TV series _Booker_.

* * *

"Dennis, you've made it so far," Elaine argued. "Why would you just give all that up?"

"I tried and got so far, but so what?" Booker shot back.

"Just because things are pretty bad right now, doesn't mean you should quit," she said seriously.

"No, that's the best reason to quit. What do I honestly have left Elaine? Huh?" he asked sharply and she felt tears welling up in her eyes. "Nothing, that's right."

"Dennis," she tried to interrupt quietly.

"And you know why? Because it doesn't even matter what I do. Nothing matters in the end, does it?" He shook his head. "All I've done is work hard everyday, made my way up, then in one day," he emphasized his point by slamming the filing cabinet loudly, making her jump, "Everything's gone; just like that! There's no point, no purpose, no reason. And once you fall, you have to do it all over again." He leaned on the desk. "I'm done Elaine."

"Well, so what're you gonna do, Dennis?" she asked and then was a bit worried to know the answer.

Booker took a second before answering her and laughed humorlessly. "I wish I knew what to do."


	99. Space

**Title:** Space

**Prompt #: **072

**Word Count: **234

**Rating: **Teen

**Characters: **Hanson/Booker

* * *

Hanson once again caught himself glancing at Booker. He quickly looked away. He didn't know what it was about him. Booker always had women fall at his feet, and ever since Hanson accidentally found out he went both ways, he was falling as well. Hard. It was much easier to ignore when he thought there wasn't any chance. But he realized could actually have a shot and was having a tough time staying away.

Booker looked up as if he could sense Hanson watching him. He got up and eliminated the gap between them. "Little Tommy Hanson in handing in a report late?" Booker teased as he saw him finishing a file Fuller wanted done yesterday. Maybe if Hanson hadn't been distracted, he would have completed it.

"At least I'm doing some work, not browsing through the latest Penthouse," Hanson replied. Another thing that had changed was the way they interacted. Comments were no longer aimed to rile the other. They weren't sarcastic or spiteful, just friendly banter. The transition was gradual and Hanson couldn't pinpoint when he no longer saw Booker as the enemy any more then when he realized he had a crush on him.

Booker laughed. "God, how'd you know? …Wanna get a beer later? My plans kind of fell through," he said.

"Yeah, sure," Hanson smiled. The space between them was getting smaller every day and Tom had no complaints.


	100. Heartache

**Title:** Heartache

**Prompt #: **0037

**Word Count: **254

**Rating: **Teen

**Characters: **Judy/Dennis

* * *

"Don't leave me like this," Booker asked too much of her.

Judy had to look away from him. "Dennis… I'm sorry. We just don't want the same things," she explained.

"Because you want Hanson right?" he snapped.

"Dennis, come on—"

"No, you come on!" He paused to regain his thoughts, not wanting to explode at her. Booker moved closer and his hands fell to her hips, keeping her near. He leaned in to kiss her soft lips. She didn't stop him. He trailed gently kisses from her mouth, along her jaw, and to her ear. Judy breathed in deeply against his neck knowing she would miss this at least a little. Then he murmured, "You're good at playing games, Jude. Had me believing you actually enjoyed this."

Judy pulled away from him then. "I wasn't playing games with you," she said, offended.

"No? Then what would you call it? You used me to make Hanson jealous and now that he wants you, you'll come running," he said with some venom in his tone.

Judy glared at him. "It's not like that, Booker!" He didn't say anything. She noticed the slight change in expression, but more so from his eyes. Then she realized why he looked so crushed. She hadn't called him 'Booker' since they started dating, not once. "Dennis," she tried, but he shook his head and stepped back. When he started to leave, she was tempted to apologize again, but it wasn't going to save him from any heartache, so why bother?


	101. I'm Here

**Title: **I'm Here

**Prompt #: **0002

**Word Count: **126

**Rating: **PG

**Characters: **Tom/Judy

**Author's Note: **Sorry, kind of sappy xP

* * *

Tom felt his heart sink as Judy wiped a tear from her cheek with her thumb. "I just don't know what to do, Hanson." He put his arms around her loosely.

"Jude, if you don't really love him, just tell him. You need to break up with him soon. Otherwise you'll just hurt him worse in the long run," he advised.

She nodded once, knowing he was right. "I just don't like the thought of being alone," she confessed and looked up at Tom.

"You'll never be alone, okay?" he reassured and rubbed her arm comfortingly. He pulled her into a hug and stroked her hair. "I promise you that. I'm here… and I always will be." She closed her eyes and let herself believe him.


	102. Destination

**Title: **Destination

**Prompt #:** 053

**Word Count:** 521

**Rating:** PG

**Characters:** Judy, Dennis

* * *

Judy sighed in the passenger seat. "Dennis, face it, we're lost."

"How can we be lost, Jude? We don't know where we're headed yet."

"Well wherever we are headed is not in this direction."

Booker laughed. "And how do you know?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Do you have any idea where we are?"

"Nope. But I know my way back if you really want," he said and looked over at her. They were the only ones on the road and Judy was worried they'd be killed by crazy hillbillies and someone would find their bodies in the woods. "Judy," he flashed a smile, "Just look out the window. Look, there's a river up ahead and maybe you'll see a deer or something in the woods."

She huffed but did as he instructed. After a few minutes she was looking voluntarily and Dennis didn't have to keep telling her to. The scenery really was beautiful, she couldn't deny the fact. After another half hour, Dennis pulled the car to the side of the road. "What are you doing?"

"I saw something. Come out of the car for a few minutes," he coaxed. At her skeptical look he said, "Trust me; you'll want to see this."

She reluctantly followed him. She noticed his carefree approach which made her loosen up, too. And besides, if someone really wanted to kill her, they'd have to go through Booker first. She followed him into the woods and soon heard the sound of water. The trees opened up to a little chasm. They stood on top of a face of rock. Water rushed quickly below and a little waterfall fell over the side of another rock face across and to the side of them. "Wow," Judy spoke quietly in awe, barely able to be heard above the roar of the river.

Booker went closer to the edge of the cliff to get a better view. Judy stepped a bit closer too, but didn't dare go as far out as he was. Booker turned and gave her a soft smile. "Come here," he said and held out his hand for her.

"No way," she shook her head.

"Live a little, Jude." She rolled her eyes and bit her lip. She slowly walked to his side, holding his hand tightly. He put his arm around her waist and made sure Judy knew he wasn't going to let her go.

"It's so pretty…" she said. He nodded and kissed the side of her head. "Now if we had had a place in mind when I started driving, we never would have seen this, would we?" Judy laughed a bit because he was right. She was starting to like his style of just going wherever the road takes you. Without a destination in mind, you can wind up anywhere. No one knows what's around the corner and a little excitement and wonder keeps life interesting.

"Hmm," Booker said, "Now which way's the car?" He looked around over Judy's head. Her expression was priceless. "Just kidding," he assured. She punched him lightly, but still continued to cling to him for dear life.


	103. Breakable

**Title: **Breakable

**Prompt #:** 026

**Word Count: **178

**Rating: **Teen

**Characters: **Penhall/Booker Changing it up a bit ;]

* * *

Doug reached out to touch the glass figure on the shelf. "Careful, that's breakable," Booker warned, startling Doug.

"Then don't sneak up on me, geez," Doug muttered, making Dennis grin.

"Sorry," he gave a half-assed apology.

"I'm sure you are." Dennis smoothed down the sleeve of Doug's t-shirt that was folded and bothering him. Doug grabbed his arm when he went to pull away and dragged him closer. Dennis gave him a quick kiss and Doug grinned stupidly in return, moving his hand down Dennis's back. Dennis gave him a smirk that Doug knew by now. He kissed his neck a bit roughly and put one of his legs in between Doug's, creating some pressure. Doug shot a hand up to the back of Dennis's head, but his elbow hit the shelf in the process. The glass decoration shattered on the hard wood floor and they froze for a second. Doug smiled sheepishly and said, "Oops…"

Dennis shook his head and glanced down so Doug couldn't see his amused expression. "I told you that was breakable, didn't I?"


	104. Pretending

**Title: **Pretending - Writer's Choice

**Prompt #: **0028

**Word Count:** 178

**Rating:** Teen

**Characters:** Can be any of the guys, but I had Booker in my head when writing this

* * *

If he tried hard enough, he could pretend nothing ever happened. No one was hurt. No one was dead. He hadn't failed at being a cop. He hadn't let his partner down so badly. He wasn't on forced leave. He wasn't too banged up to move around his apartment. He wasn't exhausted because nightmares kept him up all night. He didn't play the scene over and over again in his mind. He didn't think of all the things he could have done in those seconds that could have made a difference. He could function normally. He could talk with his friends when they came by to check on him. He didn't jump whenever he heard a loud noise. He didn't spend most of his time either in bed or drinking alcohol on the sofa. He remembered to get the mail. He remembered to water the plant his mother had given him. He knew enough to turn on some lights and not sit alone in the dark. He knew he was okay. Everything was fine. Just keep on pretending.


	105. Full Moon

**Title: **Full Moon

**Prompt #:** 094

**Word Count:** 261

**Rating:** PG

**Characters:** JS officers

* * *

Judy and their captain stepped out of his office to see why the guys were making so much noise. "I had it first!" Tom complained, and jumped to try and grab something out of Doug's hands as he held it out of the smaller cop's reach.

"No, I did!" Dennis put in with a slight pout gracing his lips.

"Mine now," Doug grinned, but didn't account for the quieter officer who jumped on his back and grabbed whatever they were fighting over. "Ioki, I thought we were a team!" Doug shouted feeling betrayed.

"Get him!" Dennis said as he dove around the table and smoothly brought Harry down to the floor in an impressive football tackle. Tom and Doug jumped on top of the dog pile and they all started making noise at once.

"Hey," Fuller tried to be heard above the chaos. "Hey!" he shouted and the guys all froze for a second.

"Yeah?" they said in unison, sheepishly.

"What in the hell are you doing?" he demanded.

"Well Doug—" "Tommy wouldn't—" "If Booker wasn't such a—" "I had nothing to do with it, Harry—" they all spoke at once trying to be heard over each other.

"Enough!" Fuller had to shout again. "What are you fighting over?" Tom held up a bag of jumbo marshmallows. Judy and Fuller gave them weird looks. "Next time, remind me not to ask," Adam asked of Judy.

"It must be a full moon or something," Judy responded still looking at the officers trying to untangle themselves on the floor.


End file.
